The Silent Fighter
by RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn
Summary: Takes place after Goku leaves on Shenlongs back, at the end of the GT series. Vegeta finds out he has a sister. The remaining Z fighters find out that there are still saiyans out there, but not all of them are good. COMPLETED R
1. Vivta

THE SILENT FIGHTER  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does....(did I spell that right?) I have no rights to the show, don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1 - Vivta  
  
She stood alone, near the edge of a cliff, listening to her comrads banter back and forth. They were simple minded men: Ri, the youngest, about 17 years-old, 6'2, light brown hair and baby blue eyes. Yiko, 35 years-old, 6'7, dark brown/auburn hair, hazel eyes which fit perfectly with his rugged good looks. Daikon, the shy, kind, handsome one of the group, was 6'5, 33 years-old, firey red hair, with facinating yellow eyes, that seemed to blaze with hidden intellect, and knowing.  
  
The young woman was about 5'12, black hair, grey eyes, with an un-known age, even to her, though she hardly looked a day over 20. She smiled when Ri, and Yiko suddenly lunged at Daikon, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Hey, Vivta, come on down here!"  
  
Yiko called up to their female leader. Vivta laughed, an evil grin crossed her face as she jumped down, hovering above the ground before she landed.  
  
"Oh, come on, have some mercy!"  
  
Daikon begged, a mocking look on his face, to match his tone of voice. Vivta smiled again, her pale grey eyes watched the three for a moment. Daikon managed to twist his arms free, and he jumped backwards, landing gracefully in his fighting stance. His two male friends prepared to attack. Vivta stopped them, though.  
  
"Guys, I said to pack up, not horse around."  
  
Subdued looks crossed their faces.  
  
"But Gideon isn't here yet!"  
  
Yiko protested. Vivta glowered, and turned towards the woods.  
  
"Where is he? He left an hour ago."  
  
Vivta said as she stalked off, a half glare on her face. She was angry, no doubt about it.  
  
Through the differences their group had, one was shared equally. They all had saiyan tails.  
  
~  
  
When Vegeta was seven, his mother died giving birth to another child. She had a daughter.  
  
Under normal circumstances, the infant would have been killed. This baby girl was the first female born the the Vegeta family line in the past 150 years. That alone gave the king a reason to let his daughter live.  
  
King Vegeta named her Vivta; after their ancesstor who was known as the strongest saiyan to poses a pure heart, and to have surpassed all levels, who had ever lived. Though, no one beleive this story.  
  
Three years later, a now 10 year-old Vegeta watched his little sister playing with some saiba men. She laughed before raising her little hands, and blasting them to smitherines.  
  
"Good one, Viv."  
  
Vegeta said, with a smile. The little girl turned around and stared at her big brother.  
  
"Geta!"  
  
As Vivta began walking towards him, saiyan guards quickly game out of the palace doors, saying something about Freiza needing to see Vegeta. One burly looking man, with unrully black hair, picked up Vivta, and retreated to the other end of the court yard. Vegeta looked quite confussed. Why would Freiza want to see with him?  
  
Vegeta entered the throne room where his father stood next to Freize who sat on the saiyan throne. Vegeta bowed to Freiza, and stood, waiting to be told what was going on.  
  
"Vegeta, son, you're to go with Freiza."  
  
King Vegeta spoke suddenly, a sad tone in his voice. Vegeta stared wide eyed at his father.  
  
"Where's your daughter?"  
  
Freiza asked, staring at the saiyan king. King Vegeta shrugged,  
  
"Why, lord Frieza?"  
  
The King sounded worried. Freiza paused before answering  
  
"I've been told she's only three, and shows quite a bit of potential."  
  
Both Vegeta's knew what Freiza was thinking. Vivta was a threate.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta woke up. What a dream. That day, so long ago, was the last time he had ever seen his sister. She was dead, of course, she had to be. Everyone else except Kakorot was dead. 


	2. Messages to Earth

Silent Fighter  
  
Disclaimer...I think you could guess  
  
Chapter 2 - Messages to earth  
  
What was it about that dream, that startled Vegeta so much? Was it that he hadn't even thought about his little sister, and now he was being reminded of her through dreams? No. Why would the dreams come now, why not years ago?  
  
Vegeta stopped just outside of his training room. Why should I train? Vegeta thought to himself. He was startled to realize he didn't have a reason. Goku was gone, taken on the back of Shenlong, never to be seen again; the earth was at peace; now one alive could come close to rivalling his power. So why?  
  
Vegeta was still pondering on that thought when he heard Bulma calling his name.  
  
"Vegeta, wait!"  
  
Vegeta frowned, but turned to see what she wanted.  
  
"I need you to look at something. It's really important."  
  
Vegeta cocked his head to the side, but then nobbed. Here's a reason not to train.  
  
Bulma brought Vegeta to one of her work rooms. Mechanical objects were everywhere. Bulma stopped in front of a large computer. six feet long, five feet high.  
  
"Can you tell what this means?"  
  
Bulma asked, clicking a few things, and bring what looked like giberish, onto the screen.  
  
"Why would I know what that means?"  
  
Vegeta growled, not even looking.  
  
"Well, it's not from any language on earth, it's not some type of code, and it was transmitted from space. If it's alien language or something, I thought mybe you'd understand it."  
  
Bulma frowned up at him, waiting for a response. Vegeta looked at the screen, and his eyes went wide. Not only could Vegeta translate it, but it was his native tongue.  
  
~  
  
Vivta found Gideon not too far into the woods. He was sleeping under a large tree. Gideon was the childish one of the group. He stood mabye three inches over her, with the same black hair, with green eyes and was 34-years- old.  
  
On his back, Gideon bore some tattoos on his back, which he prefered to keep hidden. The tattoos were signs of former enslavement.Vivta and the others had found him just two years ago, on a planet called Piscus. They didn't pay for his freedom, but came in the middle of the night, and rescued him. He didn't know what was going on at the time, but went along with it anyways. Now, the five of them were looking for any remaining saiyans.  
  
Vivta nudged Gideon with her foot, glaring down at his sleeping form. He grumbled something, and just rolled over. Vivta's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she nelt down. A wicked grin crossed her face suddenly, and she placed a hand over Gideons mouth and nose. She waited for a response. It took a minute for Gideon's brain to tell him he had no air, and he shot up into a sitting postion.  
  
"Serves you right."  
  
Vivta hissed at him. Gideon looked at her, and gulped.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He looked around. It was only the two of them.  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
Gideon asked casiously. Vivta frowned and stood up.  
  
"We should have left a while ago, I finished fixing the ship."  
  
He nobbed dumbly and stood as well.  
  
Daikon, Ri, and Yiko were waiting in the ship by the time Vivta and Gideon made it back. Ri smiled and said  
  
"Guess she's not angry after all. He's still in one piece."  
  
The three of them laughed, causing Gideon to grimace. Vivta remained silent as she walked towards the control pannel and pushed a button and the doors to the ship closed. Yiko yawned and buckled his seat belt.  
  
"What planet are we going to now?"  
  
Yiko asked. The four young men all stared at Vivta, waiting for a response.  
  
"I'm not sure. We'll find out when we get there."  
  
Her four friends frowned, and Daikon spoke  
  
"But didn't that Namek say there were some saiyans on earth?"  
  
Vivta scowled, and rounded on the group,  
  
"We're not going there, yet."  
  
All four seemed to cower away from her anger. Daikon, once again, spoke  
  
"Why aren't we going there? You know for sure that there's at least two; and didn't one of them have a kid? That's three saiyans, right there. Earth is only a month from here. Come on."  
  
Vivta remained silent, glaring daggers at the fire haired saiyan.  
  
"Is it because of what they said?"  
  
Vivta looked away. Ri spoke  
  
"Viv, if Vegeta is-"  
  
Vivta rounded, and glared at her younger comrad.  
  
"I said, we're not going."  
  
It was Yiko's turn to speak, and he did so casually.  
  
"Your scared to find him, aren't you? To see your brother again?"  
  
The ship was silent for a moment, before Vivta quietly answered  
  
"I'm scared I won't."  
  
~  
  
To whoever it may concern,  
  
I, along with some friends, intend on  
  
coming to earth. I thought it would  
  
be appropriate to warn you. My friends  
  
and I are coming to this planet in search  
  
of saiyans. I'm certain that if you are able  
  
read this, you already have knowledge of,  
  
or is a saiyan. We hope to see you upon  
  
our arrival.  
  
Daikon  
  
Vegeta frowned at the saiyan message. Who would be looking for saiyans?  
  
"Where did this come from?"  
  
Vegeta asked. Bulma frowned  
  
"Are you going to tell me what it says?"  
  
"No, now answer me."  
  
Bulma frowned at Vegeta, and replied  
  
"I got it from some crazy friends who study space. They seem to believe that this is a letter, telling of a future invasion."  
  
Bulma laughed at the thought. Vegeta remained silent. This was close enough. Who was Daikon? How could he speak and write in the saiyan native tongue?  
  
Before either Bulma or Vegeta could speak, something popped up on the screen. It was from one of Bulma's 'crazy' friends.  
  
"Would you look at that, another one."  
  
Bulma clicked a few buttons, and a different message appeared,  
  
To whoever reads these things. My  
  
leader is asleep right now. She has no desire  
  
to come to your 'weak' planet. I'm switching  
  
the coordinates for earth. If you get this, you  
  
will find where we will land on your planet in  
  
next 20 days. Oh, and if there's a Vegeta there  
  
tell him we have a suprise.  
  
Daikon  
  
Vegeta stared wide eyed at the message. They knew him? What suprise? 20 days? Vegeta cursed.  
  
"What is it? What does it say?"  
  
Bulma asked, staring at her husband. Vegeta looked at her and said sternly  
  
"There are some people coming to earth, I'm not sure if they're freindly or not, they should arrive here in about...."  
  
While Vegeta explained what was going on, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly it was that was coming to earth. Who was Daikon?. 


	3. Friends & Foe

The Silent Fighter  
  
Disclaimer: I think u already know....  
  
Chapter 3 - Friends & Foe  
  
(19 & 1/2 days later)  
  
Rikon looked out of the front window of his large space ship. He could see earth and it's atmosphere perfectly. If they only knew what was coming to kill them. The earthlings had somehow managed to kill King Cold, Freiza, and Cooler. They had to be eliminated, now.  
  
"Sir, we're coming closer to earth, would you like us to land now?"  
  
A scrawny looking young man asked, a slightly nervous tone in his voice  
  
"Land."  
  
Was all he said.  
  
To describe Rikon is easy. To describe his personality isn't. He's actually a saiyan, who worked very loyally for Freiza his entire life. Cooler was almost a friend to him. He was nearly 7 feet tall, with large muscles. You'd think he would be incredibly slow because of them. If anything, his muscles seemed to make him faster. He had dark brown hair, and almost black colored eyes. Rikon was about five years older than Goku, and almost as evil as Freiza himself.  
  
"Once we get there, the saiyan's die. All of them.Though, it's always a shame to kill a saiyan"  
  
Rikon said darkly. The young man could only shiver at his master's cold tone.  
  
~  
  
Vivta yawned, and looked around. Daikon, Ri, and Gideon were playing cards, which was very odd for them. Yiko seemed to be meditating.  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
She asked, yawning again.  
  
"I feel like I slept a month."  
  
Daikon, Ri, and Gideon all froze, and slowly looked at her. Vivta looked at them suspisously.  
  
"Did you use the gas again?"  
  
She asked dangerously. Daikon gulped, Ri cowered, and Gideon looked around frantically for a place to hide.  
  
"I thought I told you not to do that anymore!"  
  
Vivta growled at them."  
  
"But Viv, you weren't out very long..."  
  
Ri began, an almost frightened tone in his voice.  
  
"Just how long, then?"  
  
Vivta demanded. A beeping noise could be heard, and the ships computer spoke in a toneless voice.  
  
"3 hours till entering Earth's atmosphere."  
  
Vivta's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT!!??"  
  
Yiko opened his eyes and frowned at her  
  
"Calm down, Viv, and just relax. We need a place to restock, so we're stopping on earth."  
  
Vivta rounded on her saiyan 'friend' and glared.  
  
"Are you the one that did that?"  
  
She was almost shouting again.  
  
"No. Daikon did."  
  
Yiko replied. He was still frowning. Daikon quickly stood up, and began to back away as Vivta stocked towards him.  
  
"Vivta, I only did it for your own good. We all need to go down there, really..."  
  
Vivta interupted him, and said coldly  
  
"I'm going to kill you. I said no, and that means no."  
  
Daikon gulped. He'd never seen her this angry.  
  
"Viv, wait. Please, just let us land, first. I could have a proper burrial then."  
  
Daikon tried to joke. Vivt was only a foot from him when she stopped. A wicked grin crossed her face.  
  
"Sure, I'll kill you properly then, a fight first."  
  
Daikon glanced at his other companions who were just grinning at him. They all knew, or hoped, that Vivta wouldn't kill him. She'd beat on him, maybe, but that's all.  
  
Vivta walked towards the Computer pannel and said  
  
"I'll kill you somewhere else. We're not going to ear-"  
  
Vivta froze, the color drained from her face.  
  
"No..."  
  
She whispered, staring wide eyed at the control pannel.  
  
"There were two messages on it. One from earth, and one from someone quite familiar. Rikon.  
  
~  
  
"Vegeta, where are they landing?"  
  
Gohan asked. All the Z fighters were gather on Capsle Corp.'s front lawn, getting ready to leave. Vegeta looked at Bulma, waiting for her to answer the question. She pulled out her lab top from her shoulder bag, and began typing. The coordinates appeared, along with another message. A confused look crossed her face.  
  
"What on earth..?"  
  
Vegeta frowned as Bulma sat down, and Goten, Gohan, Trunks and Krillen gathered around, to see what was there.  
  
"Vegeta, it's another message from those saiyans. Can you translate it?"  
  
Vegeta growled and then laughed  
  
"Probably are saying they aren't coming, that' their too scared to."  
  
Bulma, Gohan, and Krillen all rolled their eyes. Tien, Yamcha, Goten, and Trunks waited for the message to be translated.  
  
"Dear earthling:  
  
My team and I are due to arrive in  
  
just less then three hours. I'm sorry to  
  
notify you that you have other guests.  
  
I don't know what he wants you, but  
  
you'll have to hold him off untill we get  
  
there.Beware, he's nothing like that  
  
weakling Freiza I heard you fought.He's  
  
stronger than any supper saiyan,being one  
  
himself. He might be following us, but he's  
  
landing in less then 15 minutes, prepare  
  
yourselves, and be careful, especially around  
  
Rikon!  
  
Daikon's leader  
  
P.S. don't try to defeat them but stall them"  
  
The Z warriors all stared wide-eyed at Vegeta. He finished translating, and glared at the message. All eyes darted to the sky. they could sense it coming. Sense the power that was stronger then any of them, even Vegeta.  
  
~  
  
Vivta, my dear  
  
I was very glad to see your  
  
ship while on my way to earth  
  
you can still join me, if you want  
  
my offer still stands. Don't interfeer  
  
Rikon  
  
After reading Rikon's message, Vivta had typed quicker then she thought possible.She had warn earth, maybe they had warriors that could fight back, maybe even stand a chance. Daikon was looking over her should and said  
  
"You haven't opened the other message yet."  
  
Vivta nobbed numly, and opened it.  
  
Daikon,  
  
If you or your, friends, mean  
  
any harm to earth, you will be  
  
destroyed. Heck, if I don't like  
  
your attitude, I'll kill you.  
  
Vegeta  
  
Vivta's jaw dropped. 


	4. Rikon and his Minions Attack

THE SILENT FIGHTER  
  
Disclaimer: You've got one guess to figure this out...  
  
Chapter 4 - Rikon Minions Attacks  
  
Rikon Smiled; good, the place was already in chaos. Earthlings ran around frantically, trying to escape the aliens who had just landed. Matrim and Rext were using anyone foolish enough to stay around as target practice. The two were from a race called silvertons. Rext was a young woman, about 24 years-old, with silver hair that was tied back, and reached about her waist. She was about 5'9 with golden colored eyes. Men would most likely find her beautiful. Matrim, her brother, was 23 years-old. He had the same silver hair, but his was only up to his shoulders, and still tied back. His eyes were turquoise, he stood at 6'3, his complextion was paler then Rext, and his good looks remained mostly in his eyes, because of the 'x' scar across his right cheek.  
  
Rambil stood beside Rikon and said  
  
"Father, when Vivta gets here, what are your plans?"  
  
Rikon looked at his eldest son for a moment. Rambil was 19, 6'5, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a saiyan tail wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Leave her to me, you three may play with the warriors coming this way."  
  
Rambil's scouter beeped to confirm his father's words. Seven warriors were on their way.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta was the first to land. Three men and one woman all stood together in the middle of the parcially destroyed city. Earthlings were running raround the place like cowards, as they began evacuating the area.  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Trunks now stood to Vegeta's right. Tien, Yamcha, and Krillen at his left.  
  
"This shouldn't be hard, we out number them."  
  
Yamcha stated, looking at the warriors that stood before them.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Those other guys coming sounded really worried."  
  
Trunks countered. Vegeta grunted and said  
  
"Whatever. Let's just do this."  
  
Going into super saiyan, Vegeta was the first to attack.  
  
~  
  
Rambil flew towards Vegeta and met him head on. Matrim and Rext both divided the remaining warriors among themselves.  
  
Vegeta punched Rambil in the stomach, and quickly moved to elboy the winded warrior in the back. Before he could continue with his assult, though, Rambil pivotted, and fired a small ki blast at Vegeta. The blast wasn't mean't to hurt, but still had the desired affects. Vegeta was momentarilly distracted, giving Rambil the time to kick and punch the prince several times. Vegeta quickly recovered and attacked again, his power slowly rising.  
  
~  
  
Rext was fighting against Gohan, Tien, and Yamcha. It was painfully obvious, after the first few minutes of the fight, that Tien and Yamcha would stand no chance against the silver haired young woman. Gohan soon found himself alone; his comrades already unconsious.  
  
Gohan jumped away from her, and began powering up to his max.  
  
~  
  
Matrim was up against the three remaining Z fighters. Goten, Trunks, and Krillen. As usual, Krillen found himself kicked in the head, and bouncing sever feet away, on his no longer bald head. Matrim kicked Trunks in the stomach, and in one fluid motion, spun around to punch Goten directly in the face. Trunks kick him from behind, though, and he was thrown at Goten, who kicked him upwards.  
  
"Trunks, lets finish this quickly."  
  
Trunks looked at his best friend for a moment.  
  
"Fusion?"  
  
Goten grinned, and confirmed  
  
"Fusion."  
  
The two young men took three steps away from each other, and began the Fusion Dance.  
  
~  
  
Rikon watched as the three seperate battles took place. He could join in, if he wanted to, but then it would go by to quickly. Think of the time he'd have to wait till Vivta landed! Rikon needed some entertainment; he was a very patient man.  
  
~  
  
Vivta was already getting into her saiyan armor. On the bottom level of the space ship, the group of saiyans were preparing.  
  
"Viv, u done in there?"  
  
Daikon asked from the otherside of the door. Vivta shrugged on the armor and replied  
  
"I'm decent."  
  
The door slowly opened, and Daikon stepped in.  
  
"I'm sorry, Viv."  
  
He said quietly. Vivta pulled on her dark fingertipless gloves that went up to her elbow, and glanced at him.  
  
"It's all right, Daikon. Really."  
  
Daikon knew she wasn't telling the truth. She'd do anything to keep distance between her and Rikon. Everything but refuse to help her big brother.  
  
"Can up pass me my boots?"  
  
Vivta pointed to the bench behind him, and Daikon turned around to get them.  
  
"Listen, Daikon, I'm glad you turned the ship around. My brothers actually there. Rikon will most likely kill him by the time we get there, but-"  
  
"Viv, you're underestimating him. He's the prince, he's got to be somewhere around your strength."  
  
Daikon tossed her her matching black boots, that reached her knees, and she nobbed. Putting them on, Vivta said  
  
"Daikon, I've been thinking, what'll happen, if we put the ship into overdrive?"  
  
Daikon had a startled look on his face.  
  
"That will destroy the ship on contact. I'm not sure we'd be much help against Rikon, if we were all battered and bruised already."  
  
"But we'll get there faster, right?"  
  
Daikon paused, thinking of a way to answer.  
  
"It would at least save us an hour?"  
  
"Two, Viv, we'd get there in less then thirty minutes."  
  
Vivta grinned, a relieved look on her face.  
  
"Good, then get to it. I've got a plan."  
  
Daikon knew better then to argue, he left the room quickly, leaving Vivta alone. Vivta looked into a mirror and said quietly  
  
"Well, brother, after all these years, I've finally found you."  
  
~  
  
Vegeta had powered up to his max. Rambil had proved to be quite the annoyance. In super saiyan level 4, Vegeta should be able to beet Rambil in second. At least, that was the plan. Rambil just grinned, and powered up as well. The punk had actually managed to reach super saiyan 3! Well, no matter, Vegeta was prince, and his oponent was nothing more then a child.  
  
~  
  
Rext smiled at Gohan's new transformation. He was up to super saiyan level 2. With the way his power was rising, he should reach level 3 with a bit more training. Gohan glared at her and said coldly  
  
"What do you guys want here?"  
  
The silver haired beauty just smiled and replied  
  
"We're just seeking revenge for the Cold family."  
  
Gohan stared at her with wide eyes  
  
"After all these years? Are you talking about King Cold?"  
  
"Yes, as well as Freiza and Cooler."  
  
Gohan glared at her again, and snapped  
  
"Well, you'll find we're hard to kill."  
  
"Good, it'll be fun that way."  
  
Gohan charged at her.  
  
~  
  
"FUSION - HA!"  
  
Trunks and Goten both shouted. They became one person, Gotenks. Matrim stared down at them from the air. There was a puzzeled look on his face.  
  
"Wow, now that's new."  
  
Gotenks powered up to level three, and wasted no time in attacking.  
  
~  
  
"Ok, Viv, all systems are-a-go."  
  
Daikon said. Vivta had come up to the main level of the ship. Yiko and Ri stared at her with confussed expressions. Gideon spoke.  
  
"So, what's ur plan to not get us killed?"  
  
Vivta remaines silent as she walked to the control pannel where Daikon already stood.  
  
"In exactly, 23 minutes, we jump out of the ship, if the doors won't open, I know another way out."  
  
All four men stared at her in shock. 


	5. Silita Formenta HA!

THE SILENT FIGHTER  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before....I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 5 - Silita Formenta - HA!  
  
Rikon watched in amusement as the 'Warriors of Earth' powered up.The fusion was the most intriguing. Rikon laughed as he saw Rambil throw Vegeta threw some already damaged buildings. Matrim was being thrown, and Rext was toying around with her oponent. To think, these were probably the ones responsible for the death of the Cold family. Yeah right.  
  
Rikon shrugged his shoulders. This fight was getting old fast. His warrios were obviously stronger. Or - wait, on second thought, they were practically equals. Watching more closly, Rikon realized that at the rate this fight was going, he'd have to get his hands dirty. Just as Rikon took his first step forward, a familar ki could be sensed closing in, and fast. Vivta!  
  
There was an explosion somewhere in the distance, and his eyes widened. There were four others with her. Rikon could sense it. To make sure he was sensing this correctly, Rikon turned his scouter on. He was right, Vivta, and four other warriors, were coming this way. He knew for sure that two were Daikon and Yiko, he'd met them before, but who were the other two?  
  
Cursing, Rikon called up to his son. This fight would have to be over soon. With the three warriors who were obviously saiyans, along with Vivta - if she chose to fight against them - and her crew, this fight would not go in his favor.  
  
~  
  
Rambil flew off to help Matrim, because of his father's orders. Vegeta was now up against a super saiyan level 5 Rikon, and the odds didn't look good. There is no way this guy can be mortal! Vegeta thought in frustration. At the end of the thought, Vegeta sensed what must've made the saiyan leader eager to end this battle. Five large power levels were headed this way, and would arrive any second.  
  
~  
  
This was not good. Not good at all. Vivta forced herself to fly faster. Rikon hadn't been fighting before, she could sense that now, but he deffinatly was now. Against who, she wasn't sure, though the feeling in her stomach made her almost certain that it was Vegeta.  
  
"Viv, they're right there!"  
  
Daikon said, pointing just ahead. Explosions could be seen.  
  
"Split up. I want the earthlings to stay alive, alright? I'll take care of Rikon."  
  
The four young men gave her an uncertain look, but did as they were told.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta could hardly move a muscle. It felt like everything was broken. Glancing to his side, Vegeta could see that Gotenks didn't look like he was doing any better. Matrim and Rambil were tearing him apart. Gohan looked like he had the upper hand. This battle was not good at all. Looking back at Rikon, Vegeta could see him preparing the final blow. A ki blast, one that would end Vegeta's life forever, and send him to the next dimension.  
  
Vegeta braced himself, and looked away, as the ki blast was launched. Suprising enough, there was no pain. An explosion, yes, but no pain. What happened. Looking up again, Vegeta saw a young woman with black hair, wearing Saiyan armor. She was facing him, and had used a shield to protect the two of them. She just stared at him quietly, not saying a word. Finally, she turned around after the smoke had cleared.  
  
"Rikon."  
  
She said coldly. She was obviously trying to contain her fury. Rikon opened his mouth to say something, but was slightly dumbfounded.  
  
"If there was ever a time to kill you, it's now."  
  
The mysterious young woman glanced back at Vegeta once, before she charged at Rikon. Vegeta noticed her tail, and his eyes widened. A female saiyan? One actually survived? Vegeta's eyes widened. That must mean that those saiyans arrived quite early. Looking back at the other fights going on, Vegeta could see that Gohan and Gotenks were now being assisted by four young men.  
  
~  
  
Vivta tried to punch Rikon, but he caught her fist. Trying to hit her in return, she suprised him by catching his fist as well. The two glared at each other, and tightened their grips on the other's hand. Vivta went super saiyan, and nearly broke Rikon's fist. Before he could do the same to her, Vivta quickly kneed him in the stomach. He released her, and took a step back, his eyes widened.  
  
"You're stronger."  
  
She glared at him, but didn't respond.  
  
"Join me, Vivta."  
  
Rikon asked. Smiling at her.  
  
"Go back to the hole you crawled out of."  
  
She hissed at him. Rikon's eyebrows narrowed.  
  
"You'll regret that."  
  
Rikon's fist made contact with her chin, forcing her a foot of the ground in the process. Punching her in the stomach, Rikon continued with his assult.  
  
~  
  
Daikon's concentration was off. He was far to worried about Vivta to concentrate on the fight against Rext. Ri and Gohan could manage with out him, but he had been given an order. He never went back on an order.  
  
"Daikon, if you're that worried, go help her."  
  
Ri growled, dodging a punch from the silver haired fighter. Daikon was about to protest, but didn't. Ri knew him too well, and knew what he was thinking, just by the look on his face.  
  
"You can handle yourself?"  
  
Ri frowned at him  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
Daikon smiled in relief  
  
"Alright then."  
  
~  
  
Vegeta managed to stand, but only barely. The female saiyan was almost holding her own against the larger man. What was so familiar about her?  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?"  
  
A male voice asked from behind him. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder, to see a red haird young man.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Vegeta growled. The young man smiled and replied  
  
"I'm Daikon. You're Vegeta, right?"  
  
Vegeta nobbed, and stared at him. This was Daikon? Somehow, I expected someone, older Vegeta thought with a frown.  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
Daikon asked. Vegeta pointed and answered  
  
"Rather well, I suppose."  
  
Daikon looked at the fight, and was silent for a moment. Vivta was straining to keep up with Rikon. Why didn't she go to her max? Daikon slowly looked back at Vegeta and stared, this was her brother? Somehow, I expected someone, taller.  
  
"What are you saiyans doing here?"  
  
Vegeta demanded. He was definatly a prince. Daikon grimaced, and answered  
  
"Well, my leader sort of wanted to see how many saiyans there were left in the world, so we went out to find them. Nameks said there were a few here."  
  
Vegeta frowned in response, but turned to watch the fight again. Rikon was getting ready to rip Vivta to shreads.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
Vegeta suddenly asked. Daikon growled, but didn't mean to  
  
"That's not for me to say."  
  
Vegeta stared at him, but didn't push for a response.  
  
~  
  
Vivta glared at Rikon, and powered up a little more. She hated this man, hated him more than anything. Killing him was her one most desire of anything, but she was also scared of him. She remember the last fight he had with her, and shuddered. He'd broken 50% of the bones in her body, and then left her to die. If it hadn't been for Yiko, she would have died. All because she refused to be his 'mate'.  
  
With a second wave of furry, Vivta managed to hit him several times. Jumping back, Vivta finally powered up to her max. Since her first defeat by him, Vivta had trained harder then anything. She'd promised herself she'd kill him one day. Kill him, painfully.  
  
"So, finally, done with the warm up?"  
  
Vivta growled in anger, and cupped both hands together, holding them in front of her stomach, Rikon smiled at the challenge, and used his right hand, to grip his left rist, holding his left arm high above his head. Both warriors began to draw in power. More and more power. Flying into the sky, Rikon did the same. Both were hundreds of feet in the air, by the time Vivta spoke quietly  
  
"Silita, Formenta, HA!"  
  
Forcing all her power into the ki blast, Vivta fired. Rikon fired as well, but was shocked at the amount of power she'd put in the blast. Not only was his ki blast consumed by hers, but he was enveloped in a dark blue ki, that began burning, and charing his entire body. He'd be lucky to survive still in one piece, none the less alive.  
  
Seeing Rikon hit by her blast, Vivta lost consiousness.  
  
~  
  
Daikon froze when he realized what blast she was using.  
  
"No, not that one."  
  
He whispered. She must've really wanted the guy dead. Vivta hadn't used that blast in years. Vegeta gave him an odd look, but glanced up, in time to see Vivta's blast colide with Rikon, and watch was the warn out female saiyan began falling from the sky. Daikon cursed, and quickly went to go and catch her.  
  
~  
  
Rambil, Rext, and Matrim all saw Rikon's defeat. Cursing, Rambil ordered that they all leave. Matrim recovered the battered and burned body of Rikon, even though he might have been dead. The three then flew with a half dead leader, back to ship, and back where they came from.  
  
~  
  
Yiko, Ri, and Gideon, didn't bother to stop the retreating enemy. Let them leave, Vivta's hurt. The three looked at each other, and were about to go to their fallen leader, when one of the young men spoke  
  
"Hey, wait, who are you guys?"  
  
Yiko looked back to see one of the young men seperate into two. A confussed look crossed his face. Ri spoke up  
  
"I'm Ri, this is Yiko, and That's Gideon. We're the saiyans who were coming to earth, you knew that, right? Who are you?"  
  
The young man who spoke before answered  
  
"I'm Gohan, that's my brother Goten,"  
  
Gohan pointed to the young man with black hair  
  
"and that's Trunks."  
  
Gohan then pointed to the young man with lavender colored hair.  
  
"Hey, aren't you guys a little early?"  
  
Trunks asked. Frowning at them  
  
"Well, yes, and only to the expence of our space ship."  
  
With out giving a ful explanation, Yiko headed in Vivta, and Daikon's direction. Ri sighed, and followed.  
  
"Coming?"  
  
Gideon asked the three hybrids. They nobbed, and the group followed.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Did u like it so far? Review pleaze ^_^ 


	6. My Name Is Vivta

THE SILENT FIGHTER By: Rogue White Dragon (aka Dragoness) Comments by me ^_^ O_o: I know how I have the talking isn't exactly the greatest of grammer, but I'm not really in the mood to change any of it.....oh, by the way, this chapter is kinda corny because of Daikon, so shut up and read Disclaimer: the usual Chapter - 6 My name is Vivta Vivta remained unconsious, and in Daikon's arms. Tien, Yamcha, and Krillen, had all woken up, and stumbled to where all the saiyans and hybrids were.  
  
"You haven't answered my question, yet."  
  
Vegeta growled. Daikon grimaced and looked at Vivta.  
  
"I did answer you, Vegeta, it's up to her to tell you."  
  
Vegeta glared. He didn't like that answer one bit.  
  
"Dad, lighten up."  
  
Trunks said, but he winced at the piercing glare Vegeta sent his way. Goten looked around, and said in a very Goku style way  
  
"Anyone else hungry? Why don't we all go back to Bulma's and get something to eat."  
  
Everyone but the newly arrived saiyans laughed. Ri smiles slightly, Yiko perked up, and Gideon just stared.  
  
"Any objections?"  
  
Trunks asked, he looked at Daikon and said  
  
"You guys can come along too. She could get some rest then."  
  
Daikon glanced at the others and nobbed.  
  
~  
  
Bulam, Bra, Pan, Videl, 18, Marron, and Chi Chi, all waited for the return of the Z fighters. Pan frowned and said  
  
"I still don't see why I couldn't go with them."  
  
Videl frowned back at her, and responded  
  
"Because Gohan said you couldn't go. I don't want to hear about it anymore."  
  
Pan grumbled, but then froze. Looking in the sky, she smiled  
  
"They're back!"  
  
The other women all looked relieved, and tried to make out the approaching figures of the Z fighters.  
  
"That's odd. There are five more, I think."  
  
Pan looked puzzled.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta landed first, followed closely by Ri, Yiko, Gideon, and Daikon, who still held Vivta. Goten, Trunks, and the others follwed after that. Bulma and the other women, just stared quietly.  
  
"Who're they?"  
  
Bulma asked. Vegeta grunted, and stepped into the house. Trunks frowned at the back of his father, and replied  
  
"Mom, this is Ri, Daikon, Yiko, and Gideon."  
  
Trunks pointed to each in turn. Bulma looked at Vivta, and asked  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
Daikon didn't answer, but asked politly  
  
"Do you have somewhere I can put her?"  
  
Bulma nobbed, and turned to Bra.  
  
"Show him to a guest room."  
  
Bra nobbed and directed Daikon inside, with Pan, and Marron following.  
  
"So,"  
  
Goten said into the sudden silence  
  
"when do we eat?"  
  
~  
  
Vivta could vaguely hear female voices around her. Three, maybe four? Slowly opening her eyes, Vivta saw three girls, or, more likely, three young women. One with black hair, a blond, and the third with turqoise collored hair. All three stopped talking, and looked at Vivta as her eyes opened.  
  
"Hey, you're awake!"  
  
The one with black hair said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Where-"  
  
Vivta began to say, as she tried to sit up. Pain shot through her head and she let out a groan.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
The blonde asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"Headache."  
  
Vivta replied. The turqoise haired one left the room, to return a few minutes later, with a glass of water, and something in her hand  
  
"Tylenol."  
  
She answered to Vivta's confussed look. Shrugging, Vivta took the pill and swallowed it with the water.  
  
"Who are you, and where am I?"  
  
Vivta asked, looking at each youth one at a time.  
  
"Well, I'm Pan."  
  
The black haired girl said. The blonde spoke next  
  
"I'm Marron."  
  
"And I'm Bra."  
  
The third girl finished. Vivta stared at them quietly and nobbed.  
  
"As to where you are, you're at my house."  
  
Bra said, a little smile on her face. Vivta froze, and slowly looked at her  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
Pan answered as if she had been prepared for the question  
  
"Nearly an hour. The others are all eating, if your hungry."  
  
Vivta's stomach growled in answer.  
  
"Wait, you'll probably want somthing else to wear, right? The other guys all got changed from their armor."  
  
Marron sugjested. Vivta scowled and said  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
~  
  
"...then, we jumped out of the ship, and it blew up, upon intact to the planet."  
  
Yiko finished telling them what had happened to let them come earlier then planned.  
  
"I hope that girl wakes up soon, I'm getting really curious about her name."  
  
Goten said, looking around. Daikon frowned, and growled slightly  
  
"Why is that so important to you?"  
  
Goten glanced at him, almost in suprise.  
  
"I was just curious. She won that battle for us, right? We should at least know her name."  
  
Daikon nobbed slightly, and looked away, he stood up quickly and said  
  
"Hey, you're awake!"  
  
A black haird female saiyan entered the room. She was wearing baggy pants, with a tight t-shirt. He fighting gloves still remained on, and she looked around calmly. Pan, Bra, and Marron all followed her in.  
  
"I still say you should have worn the skirt."  
  
Bra grumbled.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Ignoring her, Vivta walked towards the Z fighters. Daikon let her take his seat, and everyone waited in silence for her to say something.  
  
"Who are you, girl?"  
  
Vegeta demanded harshly. Up till now, he'd been sitting a small distance away from the group."  
  
"Vegeta, right?"  
  
She said with a small smile. Ri grinned from her right, and Yiko chuckled. Gideon just watched in amusment. She'd been waiting a long time for this.  
  
"Yes, and you are?"  
  
Vivta seemed to be taking her time. Daikon whispered something to her, placing his hands on the back of her chair.  
  
"My name is Vivta."  
  
Vegeta looked about to retort, when his eyes went wide. Vivta? His sisters name was Vivta. Looking at her more closely, he realized she did sort of look like his sister. She reminded him of his mother.  
  
"You're a pure blooded saiyan?"  
  
It was more of a statement then a question, but Vegeta needed to know.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She was watching him now, almost in disapointment.  
  
"That's impossible. You're too young."  
  
Quietly, Vivta stood up, and walked around to him.  
  
"May I speak with you privatly, brother?" 


	7. Vivta's Story

THE SILENT FIGHTER By: Rogue White Dragon (aka Dragoness) Comments by me: Ok, I have also have this fic on my (yes, I do like dragons) but it has more chapters there. Disclaimer: The usual, dang-nabit! Chapter 7 - Vivta's Story  
  
Vegeta scowled at her. This was not his sister, could not be his sister. She looked far too young. Vivta was only three years younger then him. This girl looked old enough to be one of Bra's friends. She watched him, silently, leaning against a tree. They were alone at the moment, but he had no doubt they were being watched. That saiyan named Daikon was watching, from his new perch on the house. His eyes were almost dangerous. Vegeta glared at him, before turning his gaze back to his, supposed sister.  
  
"Vivta died long ago."  
  
Vegeta said coldly.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
the young woman said almost sadly  
  
"I did die that day, I suppose, but not physically."  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows narrowed.  
  
"I'd almost expect at least a hug from you, Geta,"  
  
that nick name again, his little sister always called him that..  
  
"but, I suppose working for Freiza did it's toll on you too, eh?"  
  
She sounded some what upset. Vegeta frowned at her and then said  
  
"Tell me, if you are my sister, then what-"  
  
"Geta, I'm not going to play memory games with you. I had that almost totally removed by,"  
  
She seemed to decide against telling him something. Instead, she changed the subject, slightly  
  
"What happened to you? I thought you had died as well, but the Nameks said you were alive."  
  
Vegeta was silent, but replied almost angrily  
  
"I was taken to Freiza's ship, then he destroyed Vegeta-Sei, and everyone on it. Now, what happened to you?"  
  
Vivta had gone slightly pale.  
  
"I was on his ship too, but..."  
  
She trailed off, looking towards where Daikon sat, across the yard, still watching from his perch on the roof.  
  
"But? Tell me, girl."  
  
That got a reaction. Vivta scowled at him. It was deffinatly a family trait  
  
"Fine. Soliders came to take me away from the palace. Father knew Freiza wanted us both, we were special, I suppose. Some of Freiza's elite's interveined, and took me to his ship. I was locked in a room that had complete view of Vegeta-Sei. They wanted me to watch it, Geta."  
  
She spoke coldly, anger filling every word.  
  
"It wasn't enough either, you know. They took me after that to what looked like a medical facility, in Freiza's accursed ship. I didn't know what was happening. They removed my tail, so I would be no threat. After giving me several injections, I woke up a few months later. Would you believe that Freiza wanted eternal youth? His scientists were trying to figure a way to do it. I'm an expiriment, Brother."  
  
Lifting a hand, and gesturing towards Daikon, she continued, all the while, Vegeta kept a blank look on his face  
  
"He was there too. Same age I was. It worked better on me, though. I have aged a bit since I turned nineteen; while he ages slowly.. I don't even know how many years have passed since then. By the time they were ready to give Freiza the finished result, Freiza had discovered something about dragonballs on some planet, he wanted imortality instead. Years of injection, torture, and just plain hell, and he just lost interest."  
  
Pure hatred filtered Vivta's voice. Vegeta looked a little grim.  
  
"Captain Ginyu himself was told to do away with me. It had been clear that no other warrior was strong enough, not even when I was out cold. Before Ginyu could kill me, though, while I slept on my cot, Rikon stopped him."  
  
Her voice almost seemed to crack. Looking up sharply to where Daikon now stood, ready to come over, Vivta glared at him. Could he hear from this far away? Vegeta was silent, then spoke  
  
"You don't have to continue, if you don't want."  
  
Vivta laughed, and continued  
  
"Why not? I've already killed the idiot."  
  
It was almost said in a whisper. When Vegeta didn't reply, she continued  
  
"You see, Geta, I'm the only female saiyan alive, anywhere. Rikon thought he could, persuade me to be his mate. I refused, and we got into a fight. He nearly killed me.  
  
"My friend Yiko, who had been sent to another planet as well, had been brought back to work for Freiza, against his wishes. He saw the end of the fight, got to me first, and told Rikon I was dead. He was able to get me to a regenoration tank on time, during the night, and I lived. My strength was increased of course, and I guess, at the time, I might've been able to kill Rikon."  
  
Vivta paused, looking at Vegeta, waiting for him to say something  
  
"He wasn't a super saiyan at the time."  
  
Vegeta stated. Vivta nobbed, and said quietly  
  
"And neither was I."  
  
Vegeta looked her in the eyes, and said  
  
"Continue."  
  
Nobbing, Vivta continued.  
  
"Yiko brought me news of Daikon once he had me safely hidden in his appartment. Daikon was also an expieriment, as I told you, and had to be desposed of as well. Once Yiko left, to get me dinner, I left his little 'home' and searched for Daikon everywhere, tyring not be seen. I found him, and hardly just in time. Rikon was there, fighting him."  
  
Vivta's voice turned cold  
  
"Daikon had been my only friend for practically my whole life, I wasn't about to stand aside while he got killed."  
  
Vegeta's eyes almost darted to the firey haired saiyan who had moved a bit closer, and now sat in a tree. Vivta smiled at Vegeta and said  
  
"If you're wondering why he has red hair, it's because of the expiriments. Some chemicals didn't go very well with him."  
  
Vegeta grunted in response. Vivta sighed, and spoke again  
  
"Well, Rikon was getting ready to finish Daikon off with some blast of some sort, I did what I could, and jumped in front. The explosion nearly took off my right arm, and slightly burned the rest of my side. It was pathetic, really. Rikon got past the shock of seeing me, alive. He just laughed, and attacked me. I fought against him as best I could, but the injury had taken at least half of my power away.  
  
"He threw me away from Daikon, after giving me a small beating. Laughing again, Rikon turned back to Daikon, who was unconsious. He powered up to try and kill him, again, but I wouldn't let him. I stood, and..."  
  
(Vivta's point of view while when fighting Rikon - flash back)  
  
I stood, my body was battered and bruised, and I had no feeling on my right side. Daikon, my good friend, lay helpless in front of Rikon. Knowing I was helpless aswell in my current state didn't help me much, but there had to be something I could do.  
  
"Rikon, don't kill him!"  
  
It sounded like the order I wanted it to be. I had to distract him, If I could, then maybe, maybe I could gain a little strength before I fought him again.  
  
"How many times must I kill you? Princess?"  
  
I snarled at him in response, my tail flicked angrily.  
  
"You'll regret that."  
  
Rikon laughed and looked down at Daikon  
  
"He means something to you, hm?"  
  
I glared at him. Of course Daikon meant something to me. Those days, when I thought I'd die from the treatments the scientists gave me, he spoke to me weakly, and told me everything was going to be alright. I believed him, I cared about him. He was the only person I had in the world right now. I just couldn't let him die, not now, not ever.  
  
I heard Rikon laugh again. I hated that laugh. It rang in my head like a loud gong, and left just as slowly. Daikon was woken up when Rikon kicked him in the side, breaking a few ribs in the process. His eyes darted around the place, confusion evident. Our eyes met, and a look of concern crossed his face. He always worried about me.  
  
"V-vivta?"  
  
He stuttered painfully, I grimaced, before angrilly looking at Rikon.  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
I said coldly. I felt my anger rising. Rikon just laughed, and reached down, grabbing Daikon around the throat. Lifting up the helpless saiyan, Rikon cut off his air cercualtion. I roared in anger, and with strength I didn't know I possessed, charged at him head on. Just before reaching him, though, something happened. It was a change. I knew I couldn't defeat him, not now, not for a while. I had to save Daikon, at all costs.  
  
Roaring in another fit of rage, and standing only five feet away from Rikon, I felt a surge of power, this one was different. A golden arura surrounded me, filling me with more power then I ever thought possible. I was a super saiyan.  
  
I kicked Rikon in the stomach, and caught Daikon's nearly lifeless form, flying into the air quickly. I did this all in one move, and no one saw a thing.  
  
"Yiko, help him, please."  
  
I nearly begged my new friend. Yiko's eyes widened, and he quickly shut his door. After flying away, I had brought Daikon to the only place I thought could help.  
  
"Vivta, I can't. Rikon's people are looking everywhere for the two of you. You're wanted dead."  
  
I held Daikon a little closer. He would die if he didn't get to a regeneration tank soon. I was no longer in my new form, and sat on the ground, Daikon was unconsious and in my lap. I felt tears coming, but I wouldn't let them go. I couldn't.  
  
"Where could we go, that we wouldn't be seen?"  
  
I asked quietly. Yiko watched me for a moment, slowly looking at Daikon, he replied  
  
"Come with me, I have an idea."  
  
Sneaking around one of Freiza's many bases wasn't an easy thing to do, but we did. To my suprise, Yiko managed to bring us to the 'garage'. All of the space ships were in there, the pods were in another sector.  
  
"There will be at least one tank in each ship, come on, let's take that one."  
  
Yiko helped me carry Daikon on board one of the ships. It wasn't very big, but could hold at least eight men/women.  
  
The desired tank was found quickly, and Daikon was put inside. I slid the oxygen mask over his mouth, and closed the top. Yiko already had the tank beginning to fill.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
I said. Yiko smirked slightly when he turned around  
  
"No problem. I just hope that no-"  
  
Yiko was cut off when his eyes widened. The scouter he was wearing began beeping, warning us that people were coming.  
  
"Viv, hide!"  
  
Yiko whispered urgently. I looked around, an idea forming in my head. If this was a ship, then why not just...?  
  
Grinning, I raced to the other side of the ship, running through hallways. I looked out one of the windows. five, maybe six elite soliders stood near the ship, and one spoke just loud enough for me to hear  
  
"If you surrenderd not, we'll spare you."  
  
I scowled at them, and looked at the control pannel I was close to. Grinning viciously, I pushed a few buttons. Engines began to roar, as they started up, and the door closed. I was leaving this place, and Daikon and Yiko were coming with me, whethere they liked it or not.  
  
(Vivta's continued talking to Vegeta)  
  
"I stood, and ended up becoming a super saiyan when Rikon nearly killed Daikon. Yiko helped us find a ship, and the three of us left. Some time after that, we met Ri. We ran into Gideon a couple years ago."  
  
Vivta finished. Vegeta frowned, but shrugged his shoulders, then, a smirk crossed his face.  
  
"So, you're telling me, you've been traveling around space, looking for saiyans, with five other, availble saiyan men, and you haven't chosen a mate yet?"  
  
Vivta' couldn't help but blush faintly. Vegeta scowled at her.  
  
"Then why no kids?"  
  
A sad look crossed Vivta's face  
  
"There was one, but he was taken away."  
  
Daikon, who probably heard every word, quickly came over to her side. He whispered something to Vivta, but she shook her head. Vegeta watched Daikon in annoyance. Daikon must've been her, companion. 


	8. The Party Part One

THE SILENT FIGHTER  
  
By: Rogue White Dragon aka Dragoness  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, the usual, I don't own DBZ, don't sue me. Bleh. ^_^  
  
Chapter 8 - The Party - Part One  
  
Almost everyone, had long since departed. Capsle corp was reletivly quiet. Pan, Bra, and Marron were all talking in the living room. Bulma walked in and said  
  
"Girls, it's late, you should go to bed."  
  
The three looked at each other and Bra said  
  
"Why couldn't the saiyans stay here, Mom?"  
  
Bulma sighed, and replied  
  
"They'll be back, they're just staying at Chi Chi's for the night. They come by tomorrow for training. Weren't you listening to the planning? They'll stay till I rebuild them a ship."  
  
Pan shrugged and said  
  
"I listened, Bra's got some crazy idea about bringing her Aunt to see the city. Says it would be fun."  
  
Bulma laughed.  
  
"If you girls can convince her, then it's all right."  
  
Bra and Marron both grinned. Pan sighed, and stood up.  
  
"I'm tired, how 'bout you guys?"  
  
Pan asked. Bra and Marron both nobbed. The three young women all went up to Bra's room. Marron and Pan were both staying the night.  
  
~  
  
"Ok, Vivta, get out of bed."  
  
Ri insisted, at the door way of her room. Of the two extra rooms the Son family had, the guys got one, and Vivta got the other.  
  
"Don't make me kill you."  
  
Vivta mumbled. She rolled over on the bed, leaving her back to him.  
  
"Come on, Viv, if you want to eat, you'd better go now. Daikon's already eaten half of it, with Gideon's help, of course."  
  
Vivta sat straight up, and was out of that room so quickly, that it took Ri a second to realize she wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Remind me to cook more the next time we have this many saiyans in the house."  
  
Chi Chi comented, watching as their saiyan guests, Goku, Gohan, and Goten all chowed down.  
  
"Hey, anymore rolls?"  
  
Yiko asked. Gohan handed over a large bowl, which Yiko took over half of. Of course, that was before Vivta growled, and he handed most of them to her.  
  
"Whoa, there's enough food to go around."  
  
Daikon said, aiding his friend who seemed almost frightened by their leader's antics. Vivta growled in response, and mumbled an apology, and a threat to Daikon's life. Videl, who stood next to Chi Chi whispered  
  
"That girl can sure keep them under control, can't she?"  
  
Chi Chi grinned and replied  
  
"Yes, well, what would you expect? She's related to Vegeta."  
  
"But why isn't she staying there, then?"  
  
"Well, Bulma thought that if they were going to stay at her house, she'd want to have some rooms set up properly. When we go back this afternoon, they'll stay there, till a ship is built for them."  
  
"Oh, that's right. Could we pick up Mai and Shain on the way there?"  
  
Mai, and Shain were Videl and Gohan's twins, who were born a short time after the GT series. The two had stayed at friends houses while everyone else went to go fight.  
  
~  
  
That afternoon, the Son family house hold, once again, returned to the Breifs place. Krillen and 18 came by as well, to pick up Marron. Things went slow as all the saiyans, and demi-saiyans, except for Bra, prepared for training. Mai and Shain, who were barely 8 years old, joined in the training as well. All things went reletivly fine, until lunch came. Enough said.  
  
After lunch, which took nearly an hour, everyone got back to training. Everyone but the twins, whom Videl said had to do school work.  
  
(Well, since the rest of the day goes rather slow, how 'bout just skipping to the main part of the chapter?)  
  
Just after dinner, Vivta stood up, about to leave the room.  
  
"Hey, Vivta, can you wait a second?"  
  
Bra asked, standing up to follow her aunt. Vivta grinned and said  
  
"What's your scheme?"  
  
Bra, slightly taken back, gawked at her.  
  
"What??"  
  
Vivta just shrugged in response  
  
"Uh, ok....well, anyways, I was wondering, would you mind if Marron, Pan and I showed you the city tonight?"  
  
Vivta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? How come?"  
  
Bra ginned, and replied  
  
"Thought it would be fun. There's gonna be this great 'party'. You up for it?"  
  
Vivta actually laughed, but then grinned evilly. She had noticed both Vegeta, and Daikon listening in on their conversation.  
  
"Why not? Sounds like fun."  
  
Bra smiled happily, and grabbed her aunts arm.  
  
"Come on, we've gotta get you ready. Pan and Marron will meet us there!"  
  
Vivta, was pulled along to Bra's room, where the night began.  
  
Bra brought Vivta, in a car, to a friends house. This 'friends house' was where the party was being held. Marron and Pan were both waiting in the front.  
  
"It's about time you guys got here."  
  
Pan said with a grin. She was wearing white pants, with a red fitting t- shirt, that said 'rebel'. Marron glanced towards the door and said  
  
"Shall we enter, or are we going to stand here all day?"  
  
Marron was wearing a red dress, that went to her knees, and sandels that matched. Bra nobbed, and adressed her aunt  
  
"If anyone asks, your a friend from out of town. You look to young to be my aunt."  
  
Vivta grinned and nobbed. Bra wore a black dress, just slightly hight then Marron's, with speghetti straps. Vivta was wearing black pants, with a grey tank top, fitting the color of her eyes. She had a leather jacket on, over top of it, and her long black hair was in a braid.  
  
"Yes, alright, I get it. Now, lets get in there already."  
  
Vivta replied, seeming agitated, but she smiled.  
  
(Else where at the party, four guys were talking)  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Jonni?"  
  
One asked  
  
"No, Nate, we haven't."  
  
The one named Nate scoweled and and the third said  
  
"Why are you waiting for her? Not like she likes you. What about you, Jake, your girlfriend here?"  
  
Jake, who hadn't spoke yet, was silent for a moment, and blushed  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, Tom."  
  
Tom, who seemed like the leader of the bunch, was about to reply, when he noticed four newly arrived females enter from the door.  
  
"Would you look at that...."  
  
Nate began, their fourth friend spoke up as well  
  
"Forget Jonni, isn't that...??"  
  
"The 'trio'? Yeah, knew they were coming, who's the other chick?"  
  
Tom wondered aloud. Jake shrugged and said  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Pan, see you guys later."  
  
Jake walked off, leaving his friends alone.  
  
(Back to Vivta's group)  
  
"Pan, your boyfriend's coming over here."  
  
Pan scowled and said quietly  
  
"He is not my boyfriend."  
  
"Hey Pan."  
  
A young man said, he had brown hair, and dark hazel eyes. Oh, he was good looking too.  
  
"Hey Jake, what's up?"  
  
"Nothin, just thought I'd say hi."  
  
Pan smiled and said  
  
"Do you know where I could get a drink?"  
  
Jake grinned, and nobbed his head.  
  
"Yeah, this way."  
  
Jake walked with with Pan away from her three companions.  
  
"That was fast..."  
  
Bra began. Vivta gave her an odd look. Marron grinned and said  
  
"Hey, isn't that Nate and his friends?"  
  
That's how the night began. Bra left to dance with Tom, and Marron with Nate. Vivta found herself left alone with a guy who was probably a fourth her age.  
  
"I'm Rick."  
  
He said, holding out his hand. Already, Vivta was not liking this guy.  
  
"Vivta."  
  
She replied, shaking his hand. He grinned and said  
  
"Would you like to -"  
  
"I don't dance. I'm not single, go away."  
  
Rick stared at her blankly  
  
"Uh, ok..."  
  
He hesitated before leaving. Finding where the food and drinks were, Vivta grinned evilly, finally, something good...  
  
(Rikon's ship)  
  
Rikon slept in the reguvination tank located on his ship. His sleep was peaceful, except for one thought, that kept occuring in his mind; Vivta had to die.  
  
*************** people, I'd really like it if you guys would review. I haven't had a single review on this fic, and it's one of my firsts. This is getting kinda discouraging.....REVIEW, PLEAZE!!!o_O 


	9. The Party Part Two

The Silent Fighter  
  
By: Rogue White Dragon aka Dragoness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or any of it's characters. I just own the characters I made.. (I'm alowd that, right...?)  
  
Chapter 9 - The Party - Part Two  
  
Vivta was relaxed, and watching as the three younger women danced with males of their choice. In her right hand was a drink, and the other held a small bowl of chips. Turning her graze from the dancing, Vivta noticed a young man casually walking around. He had short black hair, and peircing blue eyes; he was wearing baggy blue jeans, and a casual t-shirt that said 'I don't bite' on the front, and '..much' on the back. Smiling slightly, Vivta shook her head. Youths now a-days.... Drawing her attention back to more important things, Vivta continued with her drink and chips.  
  
After about half an hour of what had eventually turned into torture, Vivta began to walk around, looking for anything interesting to do, or someone to talk to. Well, that was useless. Everyone stared at her like she had a second head. Well, her tail could be a reason for that too.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Vivta tried to find a way to end her misery. That was when a group of teenagers walk up to her.  
  
"Is that a real tail?"  
  
A girl asked. She couldn't have been more then 16.  
  
"Course it's not, it's one of those things u attach."  
  
Another teen said. This one was a boy, who reached out for Vivta's tail. Vivta quickly grabbed it first, though, and wrapped it around her waist as if it was a belt.  
  
"Course it's fake."  
  
Vivta hastilly replied. A third teen, the last one, a girl, asked  
  
"Well, what are you doing at a 'preppy' party, anyways?"  
  
Sighing, and recalling what Bra had told her to say, Vivta replied  
  
"I'm Bra's friend from out of town, and I was invited."  
  
"So, you're the friend that Bra keeps mentioning?"  
  
The young man wearing the 'I don't bite' shirt came forward, and watched me suspisously. Vivta grinned slightly.  
  
"That depends on what she's said."  
  
with a smirk, the young man said  
  
"I need to talk to you, can we step outside?"  
  
Vivta shrugged, and followed him.  
  
(From Vivta's point of view)  
  
I followed him, I don't know why. Maybe it was just the fact that I was bored. Maybe the party would have been fun, if I knew how to dance...  
  
Stopping, the young man slowly turned around to face me.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He accused. I frowned  
  
"You already know. I'm Vivta, Bra's friend from out of town."  
  
He frowned at me, and said, almost angrilly,  
  
"I used that as a freakin excuse to talk to you. Who are you, and what are you doing on earth?"  
  
My blood ran cold for an instant. Taking a step forward, I growled  
  
"I believe the question is, who are you?'  
  
He glared at me, and then said coldly  
  
"I belong here. You and your saiyan filth don't."  
  
I was silent for a moment, then replied  
  
"And how is that? Just what makes you a better person, to be on earth?"  
  
He glared at me, almost trembling. I wasn't sure if was from rage, or possible fear.  
  
"I didn't come here to discuss my back ground. Leave the planet, bring your kind with you, all of your kind, or you'll be killed."  
  
I stepped towards him again, at the visible threat  
  
"No one threatens me, boy."  
  
He glared at me. He must've thought that I was going to attack him, because he shifted slightly, and I knew he was an expirienced warrior.  
  
"I'm not hear to do the planet harm. I just helped save it from Rikon. Before you threaten me, and start calling my people filth, learn what type of saiyan we are first."  
  
He laughed, then replied  
  
"I didn't threaten you, I gave you a warning. I have my own personal reasons for hating saiyans."  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
I stated it bluntly. How dare he tell me what to do.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He hissed at me. A sudden thought seemed to change his mind, and he spoke again, with a more, polite tone.  
  
"I was just trying to help you, you know. That's why I came here. I sensed saiyans. I know some live on earth, and that's fine. But you simply can't."  
  
I frowned  
  
"And why is that."  
  
He hesitated for a moment.  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"You tell me to leave, then don't give me a reason? Buddy, your going to have to do better than that."  
  
Slowly, he looked away.  
  
"I escaped to this planet several years ago. A friend of mine helped me. She sent word to me a few days ago that -"  
  
He broke off, and looked back at me. Glaring, he finished.  
  
"She told me that Pheonix's parents were now on earth, and that I had to warn them to leave, or earth would be endangered, again."  
  
My jaw dropped. Pheonix!  
  
~  
  
Daikon's attention turned around imidiatly when he senced Vivta coming back. It was about time. She practically ran through Capsle Corp to find him. Swinging the door open, Vivta's eyes were wide, with slight disbelief.  
  
"Daikon, he's alive!"  
  
****************** Reviews, anyone????????? 


	10. Leaving Earth

The Silent Fighter  
  
By: Rogue White Dragon  
  
Dragoness Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or any of it's characters.  
  
Chapter 10 - Leaving Earth  
  
Rikon glared at his followers. They all stood quietly in front of him, waiting for his angry ranting to begin. Silently, though, he walked over to three specific warriors, and said coldly  
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you three failures."  
  
The three gulped.  
  
"Father, please-"  
  
Rambil tired to protest, but was cut off when Rikon grabbed him by the throat and lifted him just barely off the ground, and spoke angrilly  
  
"You failed. All of you failed!"  
  
Rext and Matrim stood up in alarm. Was he mad? That was his son for goodness sakes!  
  
"Sir, please, put him down."  
  
Rext asked. Rambil arms fell limply to his side. Rikon just laughed, before dropping him.  
  
"Is Vivta still on earth?"  
  
Rikon asked, in a slightly more calm tone of voice.  
  
"We can't pick up her ship, it must've been destroyed. Without a ship to leave on, she should still be there."  
  
Rikon slowly nobbed, and thought for a moment. An evil grin suddenly crossed his face.  
  
"Bring Ally in."  
  
He only had to wait for a moment. A girl walked into the control room to Rikon's ship. Trailing behind her was a young saiyan, in saiyan armor. that held tightly to her loose fitting black pants. He had firey red hair, and was only about 10 years old. His eyes were black, and his gaze wondered around the room towards other warriors. Ally, the girl who had just eneterd, was very pale, with short black hair, and icy blue eyes. Matching her black pants was a black shirt, with sleeves that slowly got wider the closer to her hands. Their were slits in the shoulders of her shirt, showing that she wore a white shirt underneith it. Around her neck was a silver colored choker, with a blue jewl in the middle, that would glow every other second. The saiyan boy had one of a similar fashion, but it was securly around his upper right arm; both jewls glowed together, rythmically.  
  
"Tell me, Ally, what can you tell me of earth."  
  
Ally smiled sadly, and said  
  
"The ones you want are preparing to leave the planet."  
  
The room went quiet. Frowning, Rikon asked  
  
"More details, girl. When are they leaving? Can we stop them? Where did they get a ship from?"  
  
Ally's eyes flashed red for a moment, and she replied  
  
"They're leaving in less then two minutes. There's no time to stop them. They got a ship from the earthlings they were staying with."  
  
Rikon laughed, his bad mood aparently gone.  
  
"Really? Good, I can take care of those pathetic earth saiyans then."  
  
Ally smiled slightly, but didn't respond. Rikon looked at her oddly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Sir, they left with her. If you still desire your revenge, you'll have to look else where."  
  
Frowning again, Rikon slowly looked at the small saiyan. Glaring up him, the boy almost growled.  
  
"Is he prepared to fight yet?"  
  
Ally scowled, and replied  
  
"If you want him to fight, sign his death warrent. He's hardly past level 2."  
  
Rikon grinned. That was still pretty strong, since the boy had been training his whole life.  
  
"Make sure he's ready in three weeks. I want him to fight Vivta."  
  
Ally's eyes widened.  
  
"You can't have him fight his mother!"  
  
~  
  
The Capsle Corp. ship blasted off into space. Vivta had hardly spoken a word the entire time the ship had been loaded. Now, she sat sullenly in her seat by the controlls.  
  
"You shouldn't have come."  
  
She said quietly to Vegeta. She recieved a grunt in response, and growled back. Both glared at each other, then looked away.  
  
"You think that's some kind of royal language?"  
  
Ri whispered to Gideon. The older saiyan grinned, and replied  
  
"I wouldn't be supprised."  
  
Yiko sat up from his seat and said in annoyance  
  
"What's wrong, Viv?"  
  
Vivta's eyes narrowed, but she didn't respond.  
  
"Daikon, do you know?"  
  
Daikon opened his mouth to reply, but was interupted by Vivta  
  
"None of you guys should have come."  
  
She was talking about the warriors from earth, though. Ri looked at her quietly.  
  
"Viv, you know that's unfare. They're trying to repay us for saving their planet."  
  
Vivta looked at him sharply.  
  
"You should have stayed on earth, too. It's bad enough Rikon almost saw you. Now he certainly will."  
  
Ri sort of sighed, and replied quietly  
  
"I know, but I can't let you guys go with out me."  
  
Gideon grunted and said  
  
"Don't get so melodramatic. We're only going into uncertain doom. Vivta's not telling us what's going on. Daikon's more of a coward then ever, and we're going to fight a guy, that refuses to die."  
  
Vivta growled angrilly  
  
"I can't believe he's still alive."  
  
Daikon stopped glaring at Gideon, and said  
  
"Viv, you know he's come back from worse, why is this such a suprise?"  
  
Staring out of the ships large, front window, Vivta replied coldly  
  
"I'll kill him, next time. I will."  
  
**************************************** yay! So far, I have ONE review!!! *jumps around with slight joy * ......anymore pleaze? *laughs nevously *  
  
Oh, guys, I have a little poll type thing for u guys to answer. So far, who's your fav character in my fic? Can be either normal DBZ characters, or the ones I've made up. Just do that review thing for ur answer. By the way, I realize that Piccolo isn't in the fic right now, but I'm going to put him in a little later. For all those Piccolo fans out there, pleaze be patient. 


	11. Family Conflicts

The Silent Fighter  
  
By: Rogue White Dragon (aka Dragoness)  
  
Disclaimer: You know by now what the answer to that would be. I don't own Dragonball Z. End of story.  
  
Chapter 11 - Family Conflicts  
  
Rambil woke up with a rather large head ache. He was still alive?? He'd seen his father angry before, but this was ridiculous. Well, it could be worse. Worse? No it couldn't. Everything was going wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Not only were they now after the only other saiyans alive, but they were going to have to kill them. Each and everyone of them. Why? Because Rikon was mad. He was insane. Torn apart by his masters demise. You'd think that Rikon would rejoice after Freiza's death, but did he? No. Freiza only destroyed his home planet, and - Ri, where are you? The thought came unbidden, but still disturbed him.  
  
After several years, it was the first time Rambil had given a thought of his younger brother. On earth, when Vivta had come along with those other saiyans, one of them slightly resembled Ri. Older, yes, but definatly around the age Ri would be by now.  
  
Rambil stood abruptly, turned towards the door to his room. Rikon had told him that Ri was dead. Killed by Vivta, and her friends. If Vivta was such a bad person, why would she save a planet? Shaking his head, Rambil told himself it was only to save that Prince. A growl rose in his throat. Vegeta. Her brother, right?  
  
Whatever reason Vivta had for assisting earth, that didn't make him feel any better. That saiyan with her, could that have been Ri? If it was, then, well, he'd be in trouble. Could Rambil allow that? If, for even the slightest possiblity, that was his brother?  
  
Shaking his head slowly, Rabmil left his room, to find Rext waiting. She was leaning against a wall, and watched curiously as he stood there in front of her.  
  
"Did you want something, Rext?"  
  
Rambil asked politly (hmm, no, I can't spell..) Rext thought for a moment, and then replied  
  
"Not really, just waiting till you woke up."  
  
Rambil gave her a confussed look, and answered blankly  
  
"Well, then if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."  
  
Rambil turned to the left, which would eventually lead him to where the extra space pods were. I''ve gotta leave before dad realizes I'm up again. Could it have been Ri? Rambil's thoughts dragged on, until he realized that Rext was following him. He stopped and turned to face her. She smiled innocently at him, and asked  
  
"What? I'm just curious as to what you're doing."  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
Rambil answered coldly. Rext scowled at him and replied  
  
"Look, we need to talk. Matrim and I have been thinking. Rikon is going kinda crazy. I mean, he nearly killed you."  
  
She paused momentarilly, studying his face. Rambil sighed, and replied  
  
"I'm quite aware of that. The head ache I woke up with proves it. My father is going insane, but I won't help you do anything to stop him, he is my father after all."  
  
Rext frowned for a moment and said  
  
"You won't tell him what I-"  
  
"My lips are sealed. I'm leaving anyway."  
  
Rambil cut in. He mentally cursed himself for saying the last bit. Rext's eyes widened,  
  
"Your leaving?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm not telling you where I'm going."  
  
Rext frowned for a moment and then shrugged.  
  
"Fine. But you ever end up joining some new group, we'll tag along. Rikon's really insane...."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice."  
  
Rext laughed, and then took a firm grip of Rambil's tail. He winced slightly, and said  
  
"You do realize, that my tail hurts just a tad when u do that?"  
  
Rext grinned, and nobbed,  
  
"Just a warning in case u don't call once a week."  
  
Rambil lauged lightly, and nobbed.  
  
"Fine, as long as u leave my tail alone."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
~  
  
"You do realize that we need to stock up again soon, right Viv? Pleaze say you've found a planet for us to land on."  
  
Yiko complained, as he paced up and down the ship. He wasn't the only saiyan that was getting restless. Hunger did funny things to saiyans.  
  
"Yiko, if you say that one more time, I'm seriously gonna give you the beating of a life time."  
  
Vivta growled in annoyance. Yiko scowled at her and turned away. Vivta sat at the space control system. She was currently typing at the controls, searching for a planet to land on.  
  
"Viv, are you sure you can't find anything? We've passed three planets already that would have been alright to land on."  
  
Ri asked. Daikon nobbed in agreement  
  
"He's right. We can't exactly fight Rikon if we're all half starved."  
  
Gideon and Yiko nobbed eagerly, the thought of food making their stomachs growl.  
  
"Shut up, all of you. You think I'm not hungry either?"  
  
Vivta growled at them. Vegeta frowned, and walked up to stand beside her. Vivta continued searching the computer, scanning for any safe place to land.  
  
"What's wrong with that planet?"  
  
Daikon questioned, coming up to stand on Vivta's other side. She growled in response, again.  
  
"Are you even looking for a place to land?"  
  
Yiko demanded. Vivta didn't reply, but typed a few more things. A section of the universe was enlarged, a red dot glowing. Vivta smirked slightly, and said quietly  
  
"About time."  
  
Vegeta frowned, and looked closer  
  
"That's a week and a half away."  
  
Vivta scowled at him and replied  
  
"I've already set the ship to land on planet Sargonisan. We'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Then what's that planet?"  
  
Daikon asked, as he leaned over to look at the computer. His eyes widened, and he said  
  
"Viv, that's the planet where we were...."  
  
Vivta looked at him sharpy, and hissed  
  
"I'm quite aware of that, Daikon, but I'm getting my son back, and that's where Rikon is headed."  
  
~  
  
Rambil had everything set up for his departure. He just needed to step inside his space pod, close it, and leave. Sighing, Rambil opened the pod, and moved to step inside  
  
"Do you even know where they are?"  
  
Rambil turned around sharply, to see Ally standing only a few feet away.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Rambil demanded angrilly? Does Dad know I'm leaving?? If Rikon knew what Rambil was doing, then he was as good as dead.  
  
"No, your father does not know what you're up to. As far as he's concerned, you're still unconsious."  
  
Rambil sighed with relief.  
  
"Then what are you doing here, and stay out of my head."  
  
"I'm here to help you find your brother. I know where they are."  
  
Rambil's eyes widened.  
  
"Then he is my brother?"  
  
Ally smiled and nobbed her head.  
  
"You must help Vivta, she needs all the help she can get."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Rambil asked. He now had a destination.  
  
"They'll be on planet Sargonisan soon. If you leave now, you may be able to get there two days after they do."  
  
Rambil frowned, and said  
  
"What do I do when I get there? They won't be there by that time, will they?"  
  
Ally smiled slightly, and replied  
  
"They'll be their, I promise. Now, you'd better leave."  
  
Rambil nobbed his head, and hopped into his space pod, changing course for the planet Sargonisan. Ri, I'm on my way.  
  
~  
  
"Uh, Malcolumn, isn't that an earth ship's reading?"  
  
A young man questioned. Malcolumn, the man spoken too, nobbed his head with a smile.  
  
"It sure is, boy. Now, lets follow and see what they're up to. 


	12. Landing on Sargonisan

The Silent Fighter  
  
By Rogue white dragon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or any of the characters  
  
Chapter 12 - Landing on Sargonisan  
  
(Starts off from Vivta's POV, while having a dream...)  
  
My gaze darted around the small cave. How could this have happened? Daikon was crouched protectivly where I sat, a worried look on his face. Foot steps could be heard passing by our little hiding place. After all this time, I'd thought that Rikon had given up trying to kill me. Three years ago, after Daikon and I had escaped, I thought it was the last time we'd ever see that arrogant saiyan. Apparently, I was wrong. Currently, in the state I was in, I'd be lucky if I survived powering up. Giving birth a potentially strong saiyan was no easy task.  
  
"Viv, we've gotta head for the ship."  
  
Daikon said into my ear softly. The infant in my arms squirmed, looking up at me in confussion. Our son, born only this morning. I was still tired from the whole expierience, when Rikon's cronies discovered where we were. This was the worst possible time that any of this could have happened. Why now??  
  
"Viv, let me carry him, you're still too weak too-"  
  
I shook my head, holding the baby to my chest protectivly.  
  
"Come on, we have to make a run for it. You know that, how can u run with Pheonix like this?"  
  
My shoulders slouched. My baby, Pheonix, had the same firey red hair as his father, though, his was much more natural; no chemicals caused this.  
  
"Daikon, they're everywhere, if we try to run now..."  
  
I stopped talking when a figure pushed away the only thing that was covering the enterance to our small cave. Rikon stood there, and evil look on his face.  
  
"So, I see there's another saiyan in the world. Pity it won't live long. Infants never do when they're parents are killed."  
  
My eyes widened into a look of horror.  
  
Vivta sat bolt up right in her bed. She'd only slept an hour. They had landed saftly on Sargonisan, and had quickly found a place to stay and rest. Daikon, Vegeta and the others, were down in the loby of the Inn, eating. Vivta had been too tired to eat, and had gone straight up to one of the rooms they rented.  
  
It had been years since Vivta had last dreamt of the day she had lost her son. Could Pheonix really be alive still? Had Rikon spared him? Vivta shook her head. That youth had told her so, Pheonix had to be alive. What has he been going through all these years?  
  
To stressed to go back to sleep, Vivta slipped out of the room, and headed towards stairs, that would lead to where the others were.  
  
~  
  
Rambil sat in his space pod, totally bored. What was he supposed to do for two days? The saiyan space ships were so well advanced, that they could reach any destination months before and Earth ship could. Vivta must've been insane to let her large saiyan space ship be destroyed. How did she expect to catch up with Rikon, with some Earth build peice of crap?  
  
Sighing, Rambil finally reached a hand forward, and pressed a small blue button. Sleeping gas soon filled the pod, and Rambil fell asleep. A determined look on his face.  
  
~  
  
"So, what exactly are we doing here? Malcolumn, what on earth will it acomplish, to follow the earthlings?"  
  
The man grinned, and replied to the young man beside him  
  
"Well, Trae, earthlings are far to weak to go off alone in this universe, with some sort of protection. You know as well as I do, that Frieza's remaining men passed here just a short time ago."  
  
Trae sighed, and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"So we're gonna stop them? Warn them? Fight them? What?"  
  
Malcolumn frowned, and replied  
  
"I don't really care, to tell you the truth. I just wanna know what in this wide galaxy, has earthlings traveling around. Besides, it could be interesting."  
  
Trae frowned in response, but remained silent.  
  
~  
  
"Hey, Viv, glad you could join the festivities."  
  
Yiko said with a wide grin.  
  
"Festivities? That's not what I would call this..."  
  
Ri muttered. He had an uncomfortable look on his face. Goten and Trunks both exchanged glances, and Pan came over with a large drink of some sort.  
  
"Here, Vivta, drink up. You haven't eaten anything yet."  
  
Daikon glanced over, and scowled at her.  
  
"Not this again, Viv."  
  
He said warningly. Vivta didn't seem to care, and just sat down between Gohan and Vegeta. Tien, Yamcha, and even Krillen had stayed on earth, knowing full well that they were no chance for anybody that they'd come across. Rikon's fighters had defeated them easilly.  
  
"So, what's the plan now? Are we staying here for the night? Or leaving soon?"  
  
Gideon asked curiously, turning his attention away from Yiko and Ri, to look inquisitivly at Vivta. She shrugged in response, looking down to stare at the large mug in her hand. Was it alcohol? Juice? Wine? Ale even?  
  
"Viv, I'm getting you something to eat."  
  
Daikon said, slowly standing up. Vivta just seemed to shrug, and then sighed, before she drank the entire contents of the mug in one gulp. Vegeta even seemed to be worried. It was like she had stopped talking the minute they got there. What could be on her mind that would bother her so much.  
  
"Here."  
  
Growled Daikon, as he put a plate in front of her. Vivta looked at it quietly, and then reached for a fork. Daikon grabbed her hand.  
  
"Not this again, Viv, please."  
  
His tone was pleading now, and the Saiyans from earth looked at them curiously.  
  
"What again, Daikon?"  
  
Pan asked. Daikon didn't answer, just continued to stare at Vivta, waiting for her to say something. Yiko, Gideon and Ri all looked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, Daikon, let it drop. It won't happen again."  
  
Daikon didn't look satisfied, but sat down across from her, watching as she began to eat her meal. Vegeta masked his concern on his face. What was bothering his sister?  
  
~  
  
"Yep, that's an earth ship alright."  
  
Malcolumn said, a grin crossing his face.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
Questioned a youth to his left. Trae answered for him  
  
"Because who else would think to leave a space ship in the middle of no- where?"  
  
Malcolumn laughed, and said  
  
"Griff, go take a part or two from the engine. I don't know where they are, and I don't want them leaving before I can talk with them."  
  
"Alright, sir."  
  
The youth took off, towards the side of the ship. Trae gave Malcolumn an odd look.  
  
"I still don't see what could have you so worked up about meeting some earthlings."  
  
"Oh, I just wanna see if they know Goku. Haven't seen him since I was on earth myself."  
  
"Who's Goku?"  
  
Trae asked curiously.  
  
"Just someone who helped my planet when he was passing by once."  
  
Trae frowned  
  
"All this, just to see if they know some guy you only met once?"  
  
Malcolumn shook his head  
  
"No, he promised me a fight, but that never happened. Goku was the only one I ever met that could ever rival my power. I still want a rematch."  
  
Trae shrugged, a doubtful look on his face. 


	13. Tears

The Silent Fighter  
  
By Dragoness (aka Rogue White Dragon)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 13 - Tears  
  
Daikon watched as Vivta degectedly left the loby and head back towards the stairs that would lead her back to one of the rooms at the inn. She had eaten, spoken a little, then excused herself. He knew why she had such a change in her mood. Daikon was closest to her, after all. He sighed, and leaned back in his chair. Out of all the people that Vivta knew, Daikon was the only one that had ever seen her cry.  
  
(Daikon's POV, thinking back)  
  
I had to struggle to turn onto my side. Vivta was only a few feet away, laying motionless on the ground. She was alive, I could fainly sense her ki. I didn't know why either of us were still alive. Rikon had been so enraged, I thought he'd destroy the entire planet. I groaned, and painfully crawled that few feet towards Viv.  
  
"Daikon?"  
  
Vivta's quiet, raspy voice spoke to me. I replied finally, when I managed to get my beaten and broken body besides hers.  
  
"Yeah, Viv, it's me."  
  
I replied softly. I could see all of her injuries. Cuts and bruises everywhere, he saiyan armor tattered. Purple bruises circled her neck. She spoke again, her voice barely audible.  
  
"Where's Pheonix?"  
  
I bit my lip, and closed my eyes tightly. She tensed up beside me, and asked  
  
"Rikon?"  
  
I looked into her eyes finally, and could see the tears begining to gather.  
  
"Gone."  
  
I replied quietly. I didn't know what else to say. Vivta visibly struggled to keep herself under control. Our child, our son, taken from us only hours after his birth.  
  
"Daikon..."  
  
Vivta tried to speak again, but choked up, and finally let it all out. She sobbed quietly at first, but when I carefully put an arm around her waist, she burried her face in my chest, and just cried harder...  
  
Daikon was snapped out of his thoughts, when Pan asked worridly  
  
"Daikon, is she gonna be ok?"  
  
Daikon didn't reply at first, but when he noticed all of the hard stares from his companions, he sighed and replied  
  
"I'm not sure. I hope so, but it's just too complicated to say. I don't know if she'd feel comfortable if I told you all what..."  
  
He trailed off, looking in the direction of the stairs. Vegeta growled slightly, and Daikon looked at him with a little suprise. Yiko spoke up quickly  
  
"It's a long story, Vegeta, not one that we're aloud to just go blabbering to everyone. Gideon and Ri don't even know."  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow, and Goten asked  
  
"Why not? I thought all of you were pretty close."  
  
The four men spoken too all looked at each other, before looking at the ground  
  
"We all have our secrets."  
  
Ri carefully replied. Vegeta gave him a suspisous look. Pan noticed, and quickly went to his defence.  
  
"Uh, guys, isn't it getting late? Maybe we should all follow Vivta's example, and get to bed."  
  
Gideon nobbed in agreement, and said  
  
"Well, we reserved three rooms."  
  
Pan was silent for a moment, and then grinned  
  
"Well, I'll asign the rooms then."  
  
Before anyone could protest, which all of them looked about to do, Pan continued  
  
"Vivta and I will share a room, since we're the only girls here."  
  
Daikon frowned slightly, but didn't argue. Pan looked at them all closely, and then grinned.  
  
"Daikon, Vegeta and Ri are in the second room. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Gideon can all share the third, and biggest room."  
  
Without allowing any of them to comment, Pan bounded up the stairs and to her newly asigned room.  
  
~  
  
"Rikon, sir, we uh, can't find your son anywhere."  
  
A young warrior said nervously. Rikon scowled, and demanded  
  
"And why is that? I gave orders that he was to be sent here as soon as he woke up."  
  
"I know sir, but he must've somehow gotten past the guards..."  
  
Rikon's eyebrows narrowed, and he turned towards Rext and Matrim, who stood a few feet behind him  
  
"Rext, you were guarding his door before anyone else, was there any movement coming from his room?"  
  
Rext shook her head, and replied  
  
"No. I heard nothing from him, sir, and he never left the room."  
  
Rikon stared at her quietly, before finally turning back to the young warrior  
  
"Bring Ally in, I'll see if she knows."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The young man replied, before nearly running from the room. Matrim spared a glance at Rext, before turning his attention fully on the entrance, where a young woman finally enetered, a young red haired saiyan following closely at her heels.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
She asked casually. Rikon growled angrilly  
  
"Where's my son?"  
  
Ally shrugged her shoulders, and finally replied  
  
"He's gone."  
  
Rikon glared, and took a menacing step forwards  
  
"Where? I need specifics."  
  
Ally smirked, before replying  
  
"Well, you did nearly kill him. I don't blame him for leaving."  
  
Rikon growled again, before raising hand, to slap her.  
  
"No!"  
  
Rikon was stopped when the small saiyan went infront of Ally protectivly. Rikon glared at the child, and asked  
  
"What did you just say? I dare you to try and stop me, fire-child."  
  
As Rikon carelessly powered some energy into his left fist, Pheonix lunged at him, filling in the small distance between them. Rikon took a harsh blow to his head, and was sent flying backwards till he hit the back wall of the room, nearly breaking through the wall. Rext gapped at him, while Matrim's jaw just dropped. Pheonix's eyes showed only anger and hatred. Ally smiled aprovingly, and said to Rikon  
  
"You see, Rikon? Violence to those around you, only gives you more enemies."  
  
Rikon glared resentfully at the child, before standing up.  
  
"You're lucky I don't want you dead yet, kid."  
  
Pheonix relaxed into a casual fighting stance, watching his enemy closely. Rikon grabbed a small remote from a near by table, and pointed it directly at Pheonix. Without any hesitation at all, Rikon pushed a button, and held it down. The small red haired saiyan gripped his arm, where the metal band still remained. He winced slightly, and glared back at Rikon. Rikon only smirked before he pushed another button. Ally's eyes widened into shock and horror, as Pheonix screamed in pain, and fell to the ground.  
  
~  
  
Malcolumn grinned, as he and his men entered a small village. It was the closest one to that earth ship, and would logically be the first place to start looking for them.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Griff questioned, a tired look on his face. Malcolumn looked back at him for a moment, and then sighed.  
  
"I know, it's late."  
  
Trae came up behind the two and said  
  
"The others are refussing to get out of the ship. They say they're too tired."  
  
Malcolumn sighed, again, and looked at the two.  
  
"Well, you guys want to at least get a good meal in, before we turn back?"  
  
Trae grinned, and nobbed. Griff looked relieved  
  
"Then, let's go."  
  
~  
  
Everyone but Vegeta and Daikon had headed to bed. The two saiyans quietly glared at each other, neither willing to look away.  
  
"Well, Griff, I must say, you sure know how to follow your nose."  
  
A young laughed. Both saiyans grudgingly turned their attention towards the group that had just entered. The man that owned the Inn walked up to the three, and spoke with them a bit. Soon, the three took a table close to where The saiyans were.  
  
"I can't wait to get some real food."  
  
A different young man said. Daikon watched them curiously.  
  
"You'd better not let Gladis hear you speak like that, Trae, she'll skin you alive."  
  
The young man being spoken too, laughed nervously. The third man with them looked at Vegeta and Daikon, and asked  
  
"Hello, and what planet might you two be from?"  
  
Vegeta folded his arms, and turned away from them. Daikon sighed, and replied politly  
  
"Well, I'm not really from any planet. It was blown up a long time ago."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. My name's Malcolumn, who might you two be?"  
  
"I'm Daikon, and this is Vegeta, though, he doesn't talk much."  
  
Malcolumn chuckled a bit, and responded  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing."  
  
Daikon grinned, and looked at Vegeta, who was glaring at all of them.  
  
~  
  
Pan tried to sleep, but found it difficult. Vivta wasn't even a sleep, nor did she look like she'd be sleeping anytime soon. Pan shook her head, and sighed  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Vivta asked casually, not even looking at her. Pan looked across the room, where Vivta sat on her bed. Pan sat up in hers, and replied  
  
"No, not really. I'm just not very tired."  
  
Vivta smiled slightly, and looked at her  
  
"Niether am I, actually."  
  
Pan nobbed slowly, and said  
  
"It's hard to sleep when you know you're gonna be in a big fight, huh?"  
  
Vivta sighed, and slowly nobbed her head.  
  
"How many times have you faught with Rikon?"  
  
Pan asked testily. Vivta's eyes narrowed slightly, and she didn't reply  
  
"Just wondering, is all."  
  
Pan said defensivly. Vivta scowled and replied  
  
"Too many times."  
  
Pan slowly nobbed, and asked causiously  
  
"Viv, uh, would you mind if I asked you why Daikon is so worried about you?"  
  
Vivta smiled sourly, and replied  
  
"Sure, why not. I guess I could tell you."  
  
******************* .....yes....a cliff hanger, eh? Well, anyways, even if you don't think so, I had to stop here. One, I have to do home work, and I really wanted to post the next chapter, second, I hope to put up chapter 14 tonight, if I have time. Third, I'd like to give my thanks to the few of you who have been reviewing. It's encouraging to know that people actually read this, and enjoy it. Any-who, I've got some dreaded homework to do. Until the next chapter...dun dun dun.....oh, and here's a hint, Vivta and Pan do some talking, and Pan learns some more about Vivta's *dun dun dun * mysterious *haha... * past, and Rambil's a day away..........(Ok, I'm seriously gonna go now, I think I'm beginning to stall.....). ^_^ c'ya O_o ( I like that face....*slaps face * I'm really gonna go now....bye 


	14. Silent Fighter Silita Formenta

The Silent Fighter By The Rogue White Dragon  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 14 – The Silent Fighter = Silita Formenta  
  
Pan waited expectantly, for Vivta to speak again. Vivta had gone quiet, and now sat staring at the door to their room. Pan frowned, and was about to speak, when Vivta stood up, and walked towards the door. She opened it, and on the other side, five male saiyans stood. "Oh, uh, your probably wondering why we're here..." Yiko began, glancing at the others "No, Yiko, I know ful well why they're here, but you already know, so what are you doing here?" Yiko shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Why don't you just tell us all?" Trunks suggested. Vivta sighed, and sat back down on her bed, the saiyans by the door quickly filing into the room. Pan frowned at them, before shaking her head "Men, can't live with 'em, Can't kill 'em either." Ri gave her an indignant look, before turning his attention towards his leader. Vivta waited till they were all silent, before she finally began "A long time ago, when it was just Yiko, Daikon and I, I had given birth to a child. I named him Pheonix because he had his father's red hair. Shortly after his birth, though, Rikon had managed to find us, and was determined to kill us all." Pan noticed Ri's shoulders sag slightly, and mentally noted him as the next saiyan to question. "I don't know how Daikon and I survived. Yiko was someplace else, with the ship, and didn't know anything had happened till the two of us came back, practically dead." Vivta grimaced, and continued "My baby was gone, and we couldn't even find the body. I thought Rikon had choked the life out of me. I couldn't fight him, you see, because I was still weak from giving birth, and I refused to let go of Pheonix to defend myself. In my attempt to protect him, I guess I failed." A sad look crossed her face, and she looked down at her hands "I became quite depressed afterwards, and refused to eat. I wouldn't even talk to Yiko or Daikon. I realize that it was childish of me, but I just couldn't get over the fact that my son was dead." Anger flickered through Vivta's dark eyes, and she looked up "I never once thought that Rikon might have spared him. Rikon never spared anyone, why would he spare the infant child of his greatest enemy?" Vivta grimaced, and then looked around "The three of us continued to travel around in space, only, we began going to planets that Frieza used to 'own'. Our small way of getting back at both Freiza and Rikon, was to take down that empire. We began destroying anyone who was now under Rikon's control. Rikon, as the next strongest fighter under Freiza, had taken over. I began fighting just to vent out my anger. If it wasn't for Daikon, I would have starved myself, because he made me eat at every meal." Vivta smiled slightly at the memory. "As we continued to help the people unfortunate enough to find themselves unwillingly under Rikon's tyrany, I met a child, who was almost in similar circumstances. Now, by this time, it had been five years after Rikon had, as I asumed, killed my son. I never spoke a word, though I finally started eating by myself again. The child I met had, had his mother taken away from him, by Rikon." Pan spared another glance at Ri, noticing his shoulders tense up. "The boy and his brother were both working under Rikon, as first class warriors, who killed who and when Rikon wanted them too. Much like the three you met on earth." Pan saw Ri pale slightly. She glanced at Trunks and Goten, who were still watching Vivta intently. Didn't anyone else notice? Looking at the others, Pan found Yiko staring at her, his eyes narrowed slightly. "So, viv, what happened to this boy?" Goten asked curiously. Vivta smiled again, and replied "I got him away from Rikon and his followers, as soon I could. It was just during that, that the kid made me realize that life goes on. Kinda corny, I know, but it's the truth." Vivta laughed at what Pan asumed must've been another memory she had, and said "The first words after five years of total silence, had been to tell the kid to get on my ship." Vivta shook her head and nearly laughed again "Daikon and Yiko were so shocked to hear me speak, that they nearly got their heads taken off by Rikon himself. That was the last time I had seen Rikon before earth." "Then, what happened to this kid." Vivta frowned for a moment, and replied "Well, he's with some of his friends now, so I know he's doin fine." Pan cocked her head to the side. Vivta's story had just gone from telling about her depression, to talking about some kid she met five years ago. "Well, I really think, that we should all get some sleep tonight, it's getting really late. Good night Viv." Yiko said, as he hearded the guys from the room, and closed the door. Pan glanced over at Vivta and asked curiously "If that happened so long ago, then why was Daikon worried again. You just found out that your son is alive. It's not like you're getting depressed again." Vivta got under the blankets of her bed, and looked back over at Pan "Oh, that's because he saw me use my Silita Formenta attack. I had created that one while I was depressed, with the soul purpose of destroying Rikon." Pan frowned at her for a moment, then asked "Then why on earth wasn't he worried at all at Bulma's house?" Vivta shrugged, and responded "Well, I think it's because I was perfectly fine then. It wasn't until I found out that Pheonix was actually alive that began to stress out again." Pan slowly nobbed, and asked yet another question "What does Silita Formenta mean?" Vivta grinned, and looked at Pan "Do you know what people from different planets called me?" Pan shook her head "They called me 'The Silent Fighter' cause I'd come, save 'em, and leave, never speaking a word. Apparently, the name crossed the galaxy rather quickly through out those five years, and people soon recognized me simply when I never spoke. Silita Formenta means, in my native tongue, 'Silent Fighter'. When I created my new attack, I thought it was a suitable name since I decided I'd use it against Rikon." Pan waited to hear more, but Vivta didn't speak again, and soon fell asleep. Pan went under the covers of her own bed, and fell asleep too.  
  
*************** Yes, it is a short chapter, sorry, but I'm gonna start on the next one right away. I would have done another one last night, only I got too busy. Hope this chapter wasn't corny or anything. In case your getting bored that there's no fighting yet, be patient, it's soon to come. O_o ^_^ Also, I'd like to, reasure, any readers that I don't intend on not finishing this story. 


	15. The Challenge

The Silent Fighter  
  
By Rogue White Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 15 – The Challenge  
  
Vegeta got out of bed early the next morning. He had left soon after Daikon had begun talking with the three men who had come into the inn. It was around that time he had passed by Vivta's door, and could hear what she was telling the others. He had left to his assigned room before any of them had caught him standing there. Eavesdropping wasn't exactly something Saiyan Princes were known for.  
Vegeta currently sat downstairs in the lobby, waiting for the inn- keepers wife to bring him some food. The stairs creaked, signalling that one of the others had woken up, and was coming. "Hey Geta." Vivta said as she sleepily came into the room. "Hey." Vegeta grunted in reply. Vivta sat down across from him, and looked about to fall asleep again. "Why are you up so early?" He asked casually, looking around the room like there were better things he could be doing. Vivta yawned, and replied "I woke up a little while ago, and couldn't get back to sleep. I figured someone would be awake by now, and came down here. What's your story?" Vegeta shrugged, and responded "I never sleep in." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Vivta grinned, and said "You almost remind me of dad." Vegeta frowned slightly, but didn't respond. It was then that the inn- keepers wife came into the room, with a large plate of food for Vegeta. She saw Vivta and smiled "Would you like me to get you anything, miss?" The woman placed the food in front of Vegeta, who grunted a thanks to her, before he began eating. Vivta grinned, and replied "Yeah, thanks, that would be great." The woman smiled, and walked away. Vivta looked back at Vegeta and asked "So, why'd you and Daikon stay out later than the rest of us?" Vegeta shrugged, and looked up from his food. "Guess we weren't very tired." Vivta looked at him suspisously. "You weren't trying to scare him, were you? Geta?" Vegeta scowled at his sister, and continued eating "I thought so." Vivta nearly laughed when Vegeta glared at her. Gohan came down a few minutes later, and sat down at the table looking quite refreshed. "How was your sleep, Gohan?" Vivta asked, a tiny smile on her face. Gohan looked at her for a minute, before he replied "Oh, it was good. Where's breakfeast?" "Right here, I'll get you some in just a minute." The inn-keepers wife had just come in again, and gave Vivta her food. Gohan nobbed his thanks, and turned back to Vivta and asked "Why are you two up so early?" Vivta was too busy eating to reply, and Vegeta just grunted in response.  
  
~  
  
"Malcolumn, those didn't look like Earthlings to me." Trae commented. After returning to the ship for the night, Malcolumn and a few of his men had headed back to the Inn that Trae, Griff, and Malcolumn had been at the night before. "I know, but the inn keeper said they had arrived last night. I'm just wondering if they maybe stole the ship." Griff frowned slightly, and Trae just sighed "Well, uh, can we just get this over and done with, then? I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Malcolumn nobbed in agreement, and the small group stopped in front of the Inn.  
  
~  
  
Daikon, Pan, Goten, Trunks, Ri, Yiko, and Gideon, had all come down the stairs one by one. The inn-keepers wife was currently very busy trying to make sure all the saiyans had enough food. "I wish this planet had some coffee." Goten moaned. Trunks rolled his eyes, and said "Get over it, Goten." Gohan nobbed in agreement. Daikon was sitting beside Vivta, and was the first to notice the new arrivals in the Inn. "Malcolumn?" Daikon questioned, a puzzled look on his face. Vivta raised an eyebrow, and looked at the three by the door. Two young men, maybe a few years apart, stood behind a brod (don't know how to spell it) shouldered man, with black hair, and silver colored eyes. "Hello again. I didn't know you had more companions with you." Malcolumn replied, a tiny smile forming on his face. Vivta frowned at him, and asked bluntly "What do you want?"  
  
Daikon frowned at her, but looked back to see what Malcolumn would say "Oh, I was just wondering if you guys owned a ship near here?"  
  
Yiko looked at him suspisously, and asked "Why would that be any business of yours?" The man shrugged, and replied "Just came across it, is all. Looks like it came from earth." Pan spoke up with a grin "Of course it's from earth, where did you think we were from?" Malcolumn smiled at her, and asked "I was hoping you'd say that." Vivta watched as the saiyans and hybrids from earth all went defensive. Almost like they were expecting a fight. "I met an earthling once, he promised me a rematch. Perhaps you've heard of him? His name's Goku."  
  
Gohan frowned at him, and said "Yeah, we know him. But I'm sorry to tell you, he's no longer on earth, or anywhere for that matter." Malcolumn looked disapointed "Then he's dead?" Gohan shook his head "Not exactly. Why do you want a rematch with him?" "Well, he help me to rid my planet of some unwanted vermin, and agreed to fight me. Before he could, though, he said something about a guy named Freiza, and left. He said to come to earth if I could. I did a few years after that, only, he was busy preparing for some androids, or something like that." Goten's jaw dropped slightly "So then you don't want to kill my dad?" Malcolumn looked at him sharply "Goku's your father?" Goten covered his mouth quickly, and Gohan rolled his eyes at his younger brother "Yes, Goku is the father of Goten and I." Malcolumn's grin came back "Are you, by any chance, as strong as your father was?" Gohan shrugged "We're stronger then when you met him, if that's what you mean." The man grinned, and said "Then, I challenge the pair of you to fight." Vivta frowned at him, and said "I don't think so. We're getting ready to leave the planet, and we're on some important business ourselves. We don't have time to allow Gohan or Goten to just fight with you." Malcolumn frowned at her, and said coldly "Who asked you?"  
  
Vivta stood up, challenginly, and replied "I'm stronger than they are. If you want a fight that badly, I'll freakin kick your sorry ass myself" (forgive the language, ppl...) Malcolumn glared at her, and replied "Fine." Vivta stalked outside after him, and imidiatly got into her fighting stance. Daikon came outside quickly after her. "Trae, Griff, make sure no one interfears with this battle."  
  
The two young men nobbed, and stood in front of Daikon, blocking his path. He growled angrilly at them, and looked at Vivta sharply "Viv-" "Daikon, I can take care of myself." Daikon stepped back, a slightly hurt look on his face. Vivta waited for Malcolumn to attack. He got into a fighting stance of his own, and began powering up. Vivta's eye's widened slightly, when he finally reached his max. This man was stronger than any super saiyan at level three. Vivta's shock turned into a grin, and she said "It's good to know that there's more than just one challenge out there." Vivta turned super saiyan, and went to her level two. This is gonna be fun...  
  
************** sorry, I think it's another cliff hanger, I didn't mean for it to be that way, but I've gotta get my homework done, it's past dinner time, and I have loads. Hope your all happy that I posted TWO chapters today. Thanks for reading, and review! Thanks a ton! ^_^ 


	16. Rikon jr

The Silent Fighter By : Rogue White Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or any of it's characters  
  
Chapter 16 – Rikon jr  
  
Vivta smiled as she powered up. This guy, Malcolumn, didn't know what he was up against. Vivta stopped powering up when she reached super saiyan level 2. She'd see how he fought, before she beat him. "I thought you said you were strong." Malcolumn laughed. Vivta smirked, before making the first move. She vanished from where she stood, and reapeared behind him. Malcolumn swung around, his fist aimed for her stomach. He hit nothing but air, because she had already moved to the side "Come now, you're not even trying, are you?" Vivta asked with a smile. Malcolumn grinned, and jumped back a few feet, and charged at her. Vivta side stepped him, and turned around to attack, but he wasn't there. Vivta froze for a moment, trying to pick up where he was. She couldn't sense him anywhere. "What the-" Just before the blow, Vivta sensed him in front of her. Before she could move, Malcolumn punched her several times, and then kicked her in the side, making her fly several feet in that direction. Vivta jumped up though, and smiled. Malcolumn watched her causously, a puzzled look on his face. Vivta took that time to attack, and managed to get through his defense. Though he blocked half of her blows, she got in a few. "Vivta, will you just get this over with?" Yiko yelled. He was standing beside Daikon, an annoyed look on his face. "Be quiet." Vivta snapped. Her gaze never left her apponant. Malcolumn frowned at her "Don't hold back." He warned. Vivta smiled and replied "I can take care of myself." Malcolumn attacked her again, and their fight continued  
Vegeta looked towards Daikon, with a scowl "Why is she holding back. She defeated Rikon, why can't she defeat this guy?" Daikon shrugged, and looked back at him. "She does this sometimes." Yiko sighed, and looked at the confussed earth saiyans "Instead of 'training' Vivta puts herself at the same level as the person she's fighting, and is then forced to fight harder. That's the reason she's gone so far with the whole super saiyan thing." Vegeta frowned at him, and looked back at the fight. Vivta had just been kneed in the stomach, and looked a little winded. Malcolumn didn't waste time in attacking again, and kicked her in the face. She stummbled backwards, and muttered a few curses. "Viv, will you finish this already?" Ri asked, Vivta looked at her companions sharply, and hissed through clenched teeth "I said be quiet." Malcolumn shook his head, and said stubornly "I'm not going to fight a woman who's too stuborn to fully power up." Vivta smirked, and replied "I'm just warming up. You won't be able to handle my max." Without warning, Vivta jumped up, and kicked Malcolumn in the side of his head. He was almost sent crashing into a nearby building. Vivta took this time to power up one more level. "This should be enough. Though, if the guys were just a bit more patient, I could've gotten more out of this fight." Vivta's features had changed a little upon turning super saiyan three. Her eyebrows we gone, and her hair was much longer. The normal braid it was in seemed to struggle to release itself. Malcolumn got up to his feet, and glared at her, till he realized she was powering up some energy into one of her hands. He smirked, and began gathering energy of his own. "Oh crap..." Gideon muttered, taking a few steps back "Their gonna destroy the place!" Goten gasped. The two warriors fighting, unleashed their attacks at the same time. Both energy beams tore through the air towards each other. They hit, and a loud explostion could be heard. As soon as the smoke cleared, Daikon's eyes widened in horror. Vivta lay on the ground, back to her normal level. "No.." Daikon whispered, he ran forwards. Yiko, Gideon, and Ri quickly followed. Vivta tried to pull herself up, but groaned and fell back down. "Viv..." Daikon said worridly. "Wow..." Daikon turned his attention towards Malcolumn, who had managed to get into a sitting position. "I didn't think she could do that..." Daikon glared at the man. "Daikon, lay off." Vivta told him. Daikon scowled, and lifted Vivta off the ground. He stalked towards the Inn, not even listening to Vivta's protests. Trae and Griff casually walked towards Malcolumn "Well, did that satisfy your thirst for a battle?" Trae asked. Malcolumn didn't reply right away, but suddenly grinned "She wasn't even at her max! I'd sure like to fight her when she is." Griff sighed, and shook his head. "Oh, and Griff?" Griff at Malcolumn questioningly "Put those parts back in their ship." Griff grimaced, but did so.  
  
~  
  
Daikon had brought Vivta back upstairs in the Inn. No doubt he was worried. Pan shook her head, and glanced over at Ri. "Hey, Ri, what do you think the delay will be because of this?" Ri shrugged, and replied "Well, Daikon won't let us leave, unless he's sure Vivta's alright. He's kinda protective that way. Even though she is stronger than him." Pan smiled slightly, before remembering a little mental note she had made to herself the night before. "Hey, Ri, would you mind taking a walk with me? I don't know where I'm going around here, and I don't think it's a good idea if I go alone." Ri looked at her puzzled for a moment, before he nobbed "Sure, why not?"  
  
Pan waited till they were quite some distance from the others before she spoke. The two were walking through a forest path at the moment. "Ri, can I ask you something?"  
  
Ri nobbed his head as he looked around "How did you meet Vivta?" Ri froze for a moment, and slowly looked at her. He had stopped walking, and Pan stopped to look at him. "Why?" Ri asked causiously. There was a slightly nervous look on his face. "Just wondering. I mean, I've heard how Daikon and Yiko met her, I was just wondering how you came to be in their group." Ri was silent for a minute or two, before he finally replied "Well, she saved me from an unhealthy uh, planet. Not very safe at all." Pan frowned. "That's all? She saved you? Come on, Ri, can you give me more details? I won't tell anyone, I swear." Ri looked nervous again. "Ri, I'm your friend now, I'm not gonna tell anyone if you don't want me too." Ri looked at her quietly for a moment, before replying "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else. Alright?" Pan nobbed her head, and sat down on a patch of leaves. Ri slowly sat down across from her. She grinned at him, and waited expectantly. "Well, uh, you know that boy that Viv was talking about earlier?" Pan nobbed her head "Well, it's me." Pan looked a little puzzled "Why didn't she just say that then?" Ri looked down at the ground, and replied "Because Rikon didn't just kill my mother, he killed his wife."  
  
Pan looked confussed, but then froze. Ri's mother, Rikon's wife... "You mean that Rikon is your father?" Ri bit his lip, and slowly looked up at her "Yeah." Pan's jaw dropped. "Well then why on earth does Vivta let you travel with her and the others?"  
  
Ri looked away, and replied "Well, my father isn't exactly the uh, nicest person in the universe, you know. He killed my mother when I was ten, just because she didn't want me to start fighting. Rikon's way of training my brother and I was pretty much just to uh, beat us till we faught back." Ri looked down at the ground, as if a stray leaf was quite interesting. "So, does Rikon know this?" Ri shook his head "Viv didn't want me to come along. My father will quite angry to find out that I'm still alive. She somehow managed to make him think she killed me. Kind of like 'You killed my son, I killed yours', type of thing." Pan stared at him quietly. "My full name's not even Ri." He spoke bitterly now, and Pan new that he hated his father. "What is it, then?" Ri glared at the ground now and replied "It's Rikon jr. My father named me after himself. Daikon and Viv couldn't stand calling me Rikon, so we shortened it up to Ri." Pan nobbed slowly. Ri stood up, and helped Pan stand up. "Please don't tell your friends. I don't know how they'd react. They actually faught against my brother and father." Pan smiled reasuringly at him. The two then began walking back towards the Inn.  
  
*********** So, did that answer any questions? Well, it's getting late. I'm gonna go, this makes it three chapter in one day. I was on a roll! Well l8er! 


	17. Rambil

The Silent Fighter  
  
By: Rogue White Dragon (aka Dragoness)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, I'm just a fan writing a fic..  
  
Chapter 17 – Rambil  
  
Vivta growled at Daikon, her eyes focusing on the door "Get out of my way." Viva said angrilly. Daikon scowled at her. "No, you're still hurt. You can barely walk." As if to prove him wrong, Vivta took a step away from the bed she had ocupied only moments ago. Her legs wobbled slightly. "I can finish healing on our way to Rikon." The female saiyan said coldly. Daikon grinned, and shook his head. "If you can get past me, we'll leave." He smirked when he saw her gimace. It had been just over a day and a half since Vivta had fought with Malcolumn. She was healing quickly, but still wasn't well enough in Daikon's opinion.  
Vivta's grimace turned into a sudden grin, causing Daikon to tense up. She lunged at him, just as someone opened the door. Poor Ri was nearly boldozed over as Daikon jumped backwards, to avoid Vivta's attack. She promply fell on the ground with a grunt, and remained in the door way. Ri looked at the couple oddly, a puzzled look on his face. "Did I come at a bad time?" Ri questioned. He grinned when Vivta attempted to stand up. Daikon sighed loudly, and helped her up. He kept her supported beside him, an arm around her waist, while she drapped an arm across his shoulders. "What brings you all the way up here?" Vivta asked before wincing. "Well, the guys, Pan and I all went to make sure the ship was ok. While I actually checked it, Yiko thought he'd turn on the ship..." Ri looked at them nervously. Vivta's jaw dropped. "Well, it's s-still there, right?" Daikon stuttered. Ri nobbed quickly "Yes, of course. It's just that, when he turned it on, the raidar made some weird beeping noises. Yiko asked Trunks about it, 'cause his mother was the one that made the ship. Trunks wasn't sure about it, but Gohan knew. Apparently Bulma told Gohan everything about the ship 'cause he's reliable or something." Ri stopped speaking when he noticed that Vivta was glaring at him. Daikon looked irritated. "Well, anyways, the ship was first designed when they first we to Namek. Saiyan problems, apparently." Ri shrugged and continued "The radar was made to pick up saiyan space pods, the ones that Freiza used to have his cronies use. But, uh, the ship picked up a signal from a space pod." Vivta's eye's widened, but she didn't interupt him. "Now, either it's another saiyan, which I highly doubt, or, Rikon sent someone here." Vivta's eyebrows narrowed, and she glared daggers at Daikon. "You can't stop me from going to this." She stated. Daikon frowned, then sighed "Are the others still with the ship?" Daikon asked instead, turning his gaze back towards Ri. "No. They found where the pod is going to land. They're already on their way there. They told me to come back and get you guys." Ri replied. He sounded slightly nervous. Vivta knew why. If it was one of Rikon's men, Ri might be recogonized. "Let's get going."  
  
~  
  
Rambil woke up from his gas-induced sleep. The computer operating system of his space pod stated that Sargonisan was only a few minutes away. Ri, Rambil thought to himself, I hope you're down there.  
The space pod landed, and Rambil waited patiently for the door to open. He climbed out, and stretched his stiff mucsles. Now, all he had to do was find Ri. Rambil grimaced. Where would he start looking?  
Rambil froze when he saw several people land around him. It took him a moment to realize who they were. Five were from earth, and two were Vivta's friends. Rambil's gaze rested on the man in front of him. The same guy he had fought on earth. Vegeta. "What are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded coldly. Rambil frowned at him "I'm not here to fight, if that's what you're wondering." Rambil replied, he held Vegeta's glare with one of his own. "Then why the heck are you here? Did Rikon send you?" A girl demanded. She was maybe a few years younger than him, and looked about ready to rip him apart. "No, Rikon didn't send me. I came on my own." Rambil replied levely. The gril froze, a worried look on her face. Yiko glared at Rambil, and growled "Leave now, you aren't welcome here." Rambil shook his head slowly.  
  
~  
  
Ri couldn't believe what he was seeing. He arrived where the others were, both Daikon and Vivta following close behind. Facing Vegeta was his brother. Why was he here? Did Rikon know where he was? As if hearing his startled thoughts, Rambil turned to face him. Both brothers stared at each other. "Why did you come?" Ri demanded, trying to keep his voice steady. "I knew it was you, I wasn't sure before but-" Ri interupted his brother angrilly "Did Rikon send you? Did he recognize me? "No, Ri, he didn't." Rambil said truthfully. Ri looked towards Vivta for help. She was standing on her own, though she looked a little un steady. Daikon stood close by in case he was needed. "Everyone, leave. Rambil, Ri and I have some things to talk about." Vivta said in her normal I'm-the-boss tone of voice. The fighters from earth began to protest, but Yiko and Daikon quickly ushered them away. Vegeta gave his sister a warning glance, but left without comment.  
Rambil didn't wait for either Ri or Vivta to speak "Why did you leave, Ri?" Ri scowled at his brother, and replied "Because, I couldn't stand it there." Rambil scowled in return "You think you're the only one who felt that way?" Ri looked away, and Vivta spoke "Rambil, if you didn't like it there, why didn't you leave?" Rambil didn't reply, and stared at his brother, ignoring her. "Dad's gone mad, you know. He's totally lost it." Ri tensed slightly, and looked at Rambil "How bad is it?" Rambil raised his chin slightly, and pointed to the bruises that circled his neck, evidence of when Rikon nearly strangled him. "Crazy enough. It's not safe for anyone there. He's had some of Freiza's old scientists create these 'ki modifiers'. Anyone steps out of line, they have no choice of ever stepping over it again." Ri frowned, a worried look on his face "Is that why you came here?" Rambil shook his head. "I only stayed there, cause I didn't know what else to do." Vivta shook her head slightly, and said "So, you thought you'd come here and join up with us?" Rambil looked at her sharply "I thought I'd see how Ri was doing, and then help get rid of the man that killed my mother. Two friends of mine will help." Vivta raised and eyebrow "Rext and Matrim." Rambil stated. Vivta nobbed slowly. Ri stared at her for a moment, then said slowly "Dose Rikon know we're coming?" Rambil shrugged. "I think so. He's probably already prepared for you guys." Ri looked down, not sure what to say next. Vivta took a deep breath, and asked nervously "Did you see a child there?" Rambil gave her an odd look "A child?" Vivta nobbed her head quickly "Probably looks kinda like Daikon. Red hair-" "Oh, you mean 'the fire child'?" Rambil smiled and continued "Dad's been having him trained since he could walk. Powerful kid, strikes me as rather un happy, though. But Ally takes care of him." A sad look crossed Vivta's face. "Ally?" "Yeah, she's kinda like his nanny. She's also some sort of telepath, or something of the sort." Vivta looked confussed, and sighed "Rambil, I want you to go with Ri back to the Inn we're staying at. Tell them all everything you know about Rikon's defences. I want them all prepared." Ri looked at her sharply "Viv, where are you going?" Vivta laughed, and replied "I'm still stiff from fighting against Malcolumn. I'm gonna walk back, and see if I'm well enough to fight in a few days time." Ri nobbed slowly, and looked at Rambil "You heard her, lets go." The two shot into the air, flying so fast that they only looked like blurs. Vivta looked down quietly, and shook her head "Sorry I lied to you, Ri. But I've got other apointments." Vivta's eyes rested on Rambil's space pod.  
  
******************************************** Well? How was that? So, I think I should explain why I wasn't able to write for like two weeks? Well, I got kinda grounded, and couldn't use the internet and such. And over spring break too. But anyways, there's more to write. C'ya! 


	18. My Fight

The Silent Fighter  
  
By: Rogue White Dragon (aka Dragoness)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 18 – 'My Fight'  
  
Macolumn watched as the saiyans walked through the door. Since his fight against Vivta, he had remained on his ship. Still stiff an sore, Malcolumn found himself wanting to know how the injured fighter was doing. Trae and Griff weren't with him.  
Daikon and the others noticed Malcolumn only moments after coming back inside the inn. Yiko glared at the man, and said "What are you doing here?" Malcolumn smiled, and replied "I just wanted to see how Vivta was doing. She didn't look too good the last time I saw her." Daikon scowled, but was interupted by Pan "Well, she's doing fine. She's not even here at the moment. If you came to fight her again, you'll have to wait." The others all nobbed in agreement. Malcolumn shrugged, and said "Well, there was another reason I came. I was wondering if you all needed some help." Blank stares answered his question. Sighing, Malcolumn continued "I was told that you were all on some important business. Would you mind telling me what that is?" Gideon began speaking before anyone else could and said "Well, there's this guy named Rikon..."  
  
Ri glanced over at his brother, as they flew through the air. Maybe I shouldn't have left Viv there, Ri thought to himself. It was too late to turn back now, cause the Inn was already close by. "Ri!" Rambil's startled voice stopped Ri in his tracks. "What?" Ri asked, turning around. His brother ansered, his voice showing his shock "My ship." Ri's eyes widened when he saw Rambil's space pod already leaving the planet. "She's not thinking about fighting Rikon on her own, is she?" Rambil asked curiously. Ri didn't reply, but turned back around and flew faster then he had been going before. Daikon's not gonna like this...  
  
Gideon finished explaining to Malcolumn all about Rikon, just as Ri came running in, Rambil close behind him "Vivta's gone!" Ri exclaimed, after throwing the door open. Daikon bolted out of his chair, his eyes wide with shock. "What do you mean she's gone?" Daikon sounded both furious and distressed at the same time. Yiko looked calm as he spoke. "First, Daikon calm down, second, Ri where did she go and how is she getting there?" Ri was still tense as he responded "She took Rambil's ship. She told us to go on ahead, and while leaving, we just saw it take off." Daikon cursed, but remained silent. Yiko sighed and said "Well, there's no way we'll reach Rikon first. The pod is faster. We'd better leave now, though." Everyone agreed, and Malcolumn spoke "I may be able to assist you, with that." Daikon looked at him curiously "How?"  
  
Malcolumn smiled as he said "My ship is large enough that you could park yours in it, and it's one of the fastest ships around." The saiyans all looked at each other, and nobbed. With in the hour, they were off the planet, and headed towards Rikon and Vivta.  
  
Vivta sighed and leaned back as she looked out the window of her 'borrowed' space pod. Daikon's gonna kill me She thought with a smile. She shook her head and chuckled. How was it, that she could be so much more stronger than those four, and yet have to deal with their over protective tendancies? She sighed again and shook her head. Rikon was hers to fight. There was no way she was gonna let the others get hurt. No way, not again. I won't let them get hurt in my fight.  
  
I know it's kinda short, but I felt so bad for not updating. Like I said before, can't update often, but I figured short chapters were better than nothing. I'll try to update again soon. :P but that'll probably be a couple of weeks. Sorry. 


	19. Time to die, Rikon

The Silent Fighter  
  
By: Rogue White Dragon (aka Dragoness)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z, or any of it's characters  
  
Chapter 19 – Time to die, Rikon  
  
My fight... the though echoed in her head. Was it really? Hadn't Daikon lost as much as her? Didn't Rikon kill Ri's mother? So many possibilities from the past expieriences would show numerous people who deserved to kill Rikon. But who, out of all of them, could actually kill him? I can, I know it.  
  
Daikon sat in his chair, fustration nearly turning into insanity. Why would she do this? She knew they'd come after her. Why wouldn't she just wait? They were nearly ready to leave before she left so prematurly. So help me if we get there too late... Worry killed off his fustration and Daikon's shoulders sagged. What would he do if he lost her?  
Malcolumn paced just several feet from where Daikon sat, a worried frown on his face, worry lines creased his forhead. "How much damage could Vivta do within one hour?" Yiko and Gideon looked at each other, and frowned. "A lot." Malcolumn was silent for a moment, and sighed "We'll get there just about an hour after she does. Will she die before we get there?" Yiko grinned, and replied "Nope! Not our Vivta." Malcolumn didn't look satisfied, but didn't persue the issue. Rambil had been silent since they boardered the ship, and finally decided to speak. "I could contact Rext and Matrim, they'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid before we get there." Vegeta shook his head, and said with a scowl "And if they tell Rikon?" Rambil frowned, and replied "They woldn't do that. I know them." More disaproving looks told Rambil what they thought of that, and he relented with a heavy sigh. Ri spoke next "Would it be possible for us to contact her pod? If Rambil knows the ships contact info, could we do that?" Malcolumn nobbed quickly, and all eyes turned towards Rambil. He nobbed his head. All the saiyans gathered around the Ship's Console and waited for Malcolmn to finish entering the space pods number. Nothing came up, and frustrated groans escaped them. "Let me try." Rambil said, without waiting for an answer, his fingers flew across the control pannal, hitting every key he needed. After a moment, a faint voice could be heard "What the...?" "Viv!" Several relieved saiyans said at once. "Guys..." Vivta's voice was faint, but they could still hear her. "Viv, can u stop somewhere and wait for us?" Ri asked "No." Vivta snapped angrilly, she continued, her voice rising with anger "I can do this, stay out of my way. I'll meet you back on earth." "And if you can't?" Daikon asked quietly. She was silent for a moment, and sighed "Daikon? I'm going to kill that sorry excuse for a saiyan, don't try talking me out of it." The line went dead, and Rambil looked at her co-ordinates, the color draining from his face. "Uh, guys...." Annoyed glances looked at him "She's further than we thought..."  
  
Vivta furiously punched a button that said 'turbo' in big bold letters. Her space pod's speed nearly doubled. At this rate, she'd be there sooner. It's better this way Vivta told herself, no one will get hurt then.  
  
Rikon raised an eyebrow, and stared quizzically at Rext. "Let me get this straight. He's on his way back here, after taking care of some important business, he just couldn't share with his own father?" Rext fidgeted (spelling..?) under Rikon's blank stare, and replied "I'm just telling you what Niktar told me to report." Another frown from him, cause Rext to explain more detailed. "Well, sir, Rambil's ship is coming in for landing. He requested the launch pad to be ready, and that he has some important news about Vivta." Rikon raised his eyebrow again, and asked "Why would I care about anything he has to tell me?" Rext shrugged her shoulders, and responded "I'm just relling you what I was told. A message was sent in, that's all we know." Rikon thought for a moment, then grinned. "When will he be arriving?" "Just more than half an hour, I think. "Well, I'll meet him when he comes, and kill him when he exits his pod. He knows better than to leave without clearance." Rext's jaw dropped for a moment, and she nobbed. "I'll have the launchpad cleared."  
  
Vivta closed her eyes tightly. Sending a message in Rambil's name might not have been such a good idea, but she need some sort of surprise, and a place to land. "Think, Viv, you're here for you're good at." Vivta said to herself, already she was able to feel adrenaline pump through her veins. "Ridding the universe of tyrants like Rikon is what the Silent Fighter was born to do." Closing her eyes tightly, trying to calm her nerves, she silently begged Pheonix, please, be alright.  
  
Time had passed, and Rikon was waiting for Rambil's ship to land. "Why not just blow it up out of the sky? Would make everything so much easier, sir" Niktar asked, glaring at the aproaching space pod. "What would the fun in that be?" Rikon asked, a wicked, half crazed grin crossing his face. The space pod landed, and the door began to open.  
  
Vivta waited as the door began opening, as soon as Rikon realized it was her, she knew he'd call on his soliders, no matter how weak, and make them fight her first. Her only chance, was to get to him first. Gathering as much energy within half a second as she could, Vivta propelled herself through the glass of the pod's door, and straight towards the saiyan who had forced her ire, and caused her grief. Shock registered on his face just as body-slammed him, and went super saiyan 2. "It's time to die, Rikon."  
  
I am SOOO sorry it took me so long to post this thing, but I've been grounded for three months now? I'm finally able to go back on the computer, and typed this up as fast as I could. Did you like it? Reviews are welcome. I'd like to thank 'Trunk's brat baby' for the continual possitive reviews I get, it's really encouraging.  
  
Well, I'll shut up now, and start the next chapter, I've got a lot of catching up to do, eh? 


	20. Just the two of us

The Silent Fighter  
  
By: RoGuE wHiTe DrAgOn (aka Dragoness)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 20 – Just the two of us  
  
Rikon stared in shock at Vivta. How could she be here? How did she get a hold of Rambil's ship? Had she killed him? No, that wasn't her style. Jumping out unexpectedly of a stolen space pod, and body slaming you as hard as possible was her style. "Kill me? Vivta, I do believe you've tried that before. Why do you insist on believing you can achieve the impossible?" Vivta growled at him "Impossible? Rikon, you haven't killed me either." He laughed wickedly, a sliver of sanity breaking "Only because you're the last female of our race, and no one wants to kill off their own people." She scowled at him, her grey eyes throwing invisible daggers at him "Of course not. Why do the deed yourself, when you work for a phsyco that can do it for you?" Both glared at each other. "Freiza was a warrior of power. Power you will never understand!" Vivta rolled her eyes. Like they hadn't gone through this before. "If Freiza was so powerful, how could he have allowed himself to be killed? By a survivor of a race he thought he'd seen the last of." Rikon's eyes almost went red with the fury behind them. Vivta had already predicted his next move. Like she knew he'd do, Rikon gave the silent command, that send fifty third class warriors at her. "Rikon, you coward, fight me yourself!" He smirked, and watched as she faught, easily dodging and returning attacks sent at her. These third class warriors weren't even worth her time, but she'd play his game, how else would she show him who the strongest really was?  
  
Daikon had continued his frustrated pacing. Acording to Rambil's estimate, Vivta would probably be fighting with Rikon now, and they still had over an hour of traveling left to do. Why did she have to be so hard headed? Didn't she know she needed them there? To watch her back if not for anything else? Who can say someone even slightly close to Rikon's power wouldn't shoot some blasts from behind? How could she protect herself from something like that? Who was going to find Pheonix while she was extracting her revenge? "Daikon, chill, it's not the end of the world. She's gotten out of worse." Daikon's spun around on Yiko, the unfortuante soul who had spoken those words, and glared furiously at him "You think I don't know how powerful she is? You think, out of everyone here, that I don't know the ful extent to which she can go? I trained with her all those years. I know her better than you know yourself. Doing this, it could hurt her. If Pheonix isn't really alive, and it was just some sick joke to lure (spelling..?) her down there, then what? Do you even know what possible damage that could do to her? It would be like loosing him all over again." Daikon's shoulders sagged, and his knees nearly buckled underneith him. The ocupants of the ship had gone totally silent. "So that's why." Yiko said quietly. Daikon scowled, and looked away "You don't really believe he's alive, do you?" Daikon's guilty eyes rose to meet Yiko's "What proof do we have to go on? Some kids words, that's all." Yiko sighed, and left it at that. Daikon, not believing in them both is hurting you more than you think anything could hurt them. Yiko thought sadly, and watched as his distressed friend finally found a chair to calapse in.  
  
"But I don't understand, Ally, why?" Pheonix stared in confussion at his guardian. She smiled sadly at him. "You could endanger her, if you interfeer (sorry, spelling...?)." The red-haired boy looked away and said quietly "Will she beat him?" Ally, who always knew everything; what you were thinking, what you would do, how things would turn out, couldn't lie to his question "No, Pheonix, fire-child, she won't."  
  
Vivta fought angrilly against the second class warriors that now stood between her, and the man she loathed. They were all that stood between her and Rikon. She saw red when she fought them, and it wasn't just the blood, it was the anger, the built up rage that had festured, and just seemed to ooze out of her. She went super saiyan level three, and with one powerful attack, sent them all flying. Dead, injured, it didn't matter to her, the path was clear now, and she charged at Rikon. Once again, that half crazed man gave a silent cammand, and what seemed like a hundred first class warriors met her halfway. She let out a frustrated scream, as it all seemed to star over again.  
  
Half an hour, that's all we have. Half an hour, Viv, please be alive when we get there. Daikon's mental plea seemed to agree with the faces of his comrads. The other saiyans, along with Malcolumn and his men all looked grave. You'd think the world was over, and for Daikon, it was close to it.  
  
Vivta was dodging everything, she knew their moves before they made them, she had more power than what they threw at her. The first class warriors were done with, and only the elite remained. Rikon seemed agitated. He'd underestimated her, again. He'd pay dearly for that, like he would for everything else he'd done.  
Three men blocked her way, and even more stood behind her, trying to catch their breath. Vivta smirked. She hadn't even broken a sweat, and they were tired.  
One man started the fight off again, and charged at her. Vivta gracfully flipped over him, and kicked him in the back in the process. He went flying towards his team-mates, and hit them with enough force to knock six of them out-cold. The rest of the battle contined in a similar fashion, it just seemed too easy for her. After the elites were taken care of, Vivta stood barely five feet from Rikon. He shook his head at her, and said loudly "Rext, Matrim, I believe it's your turn." The siblings came out from a door Rikon had been standing in front of. How long were they standing in there? Vivta thought quizically, a slightly blank look crossing her face. If Rikon's purpose was driving her insane, he was close to succeeding.  
Rext and Matrim stood in front of her, sliding into their fighting stances. Vivta did likewise, and was about to attack, when the silver haired young woman spoke "Did Rambil give you his ship?" Vivta smirked, and shook her head. She could honestly say he hadn't.... "Did you meet up with him?" Vivta was about to tell her to shut up, when she noticed the worried look on Rext's face. "Yes, I did, I sent him back to the others." Vivta replied causously, watching Rext's face intently. The woman straightened, and relaxed from her stance, Matrim followed suit "Then we'll make this easier on you." As if they had planed it from the start, both brother and sister swung around, ki blasts shooting from their hands and straight at Rikon. He barely got rid of his shock in time to register what was happening. He deflected their attacks, and said angrilly "Traitors!" Both siblings scowled at him, and Rext growled "I'd rather follow Rambil's example, instead of following a tryant like you." Vivta stared at the two, before her eyes went wide, both grey orbs darted to the sky. "Will the two of you make sure they land alright? Twenty minutes, maybe less, I think." Rext and Matrim looked confussed at first, but then they looked up, and sensed who Vivta was talking about. Rambil, Daikon, Vegeta, all of them were closing in, and she still had work to do. She couldn't let them get involved, if they distracted her, even an instant...or if a stray blast hit someone, they had to stay away. Rikon watched the three of them blankly, and then laughed "Brought your friends along to hide behind?" Vivta scowled at him "Why would I need to? You've done enough of that for the both of us." Rikon scowled angrilly, and looked about ready to reply, but Vivta continued "Rikon, I've been waiting a long time for this. There one left for you to send out. It's just the two of us, and I'm going to kill you."  
  
ok...so....there wasn't as much action as I had hoped to include, (too much emotional stuff, eh?) but at least I got another chapter done. Please review, and sorry for any annoying suspence that may be adding up. C'ya 


	21. Reunited

The Silent Fighter  
  
By Rogue White Dragon (aka Dragoness)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 21 – Reunited  
  
Vivta was in her fighting stance, in the middle of a stare down with Rikon. The older saiyan smirked as he began powering up. Vivta tensed as she watched him reach super saiyan level three, and continue powering up. He wasn't this strong last time Vivta thought with a frowned. Well, two could play at that game. She let out a roar of rage as she began going super saiyan level four. Her tail changed red, as fur began covering her arms. Her armor remained the same, stretching slightly to fit her now more muscular frame, and her hair went from gold to black. Her eyes went back to their natural grey color, except the rims were red (Sort of like Vegeta's ssj4, except slimmer). Rikon looked similar, only he went more bulky, and had a dark shade of blue fur that covered his arms and chest. Both glared at each other, before they phased out, and appeared again, seconds later, blocking and attacking.  
  
They all piled out of the ship, and began searching for Vivta's energy signal. It wasn't that hard to find, because of it's strength. To Daikon's growing horror, Rikon's was just as powerful, and the two were already fighting.  
"Rambil!"  
Rext yelled, both her and her brother came running up to the group, relieved looks on their faces. Rambil looked surprised to see them, but then grinned  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"  
Rext's smile vanished, and she glanced in the direction the two saiyans were battling.  
"Vivta sent us here to keep you guys away. She doesn't need any distractions."  
Daikon growled, and looked at her with narrowed eyes.  
"She said that?"  
Gideon grabbed his arm, speaking before Rext could respond, and said  
"Daikon, why don't we find Pheonix while she's fighting?"  
Daikon looked down at the ground, and then slowly nobbed. Matrim and Rext looked at each other, and said  
"You mean that little kid with the red hair?"  
Daikon's head snapped up, his eyes wide, and mouth open.  
  
"You'll have to go down there soon."  
Ally said, she was looking out the window, watching the battle between Rikon and Vivta.  
"But I thought you said I couldn't."  
She sighed, and looked down at the boy who now stood beside her, trying to look out the window.  
"I know, but, well, it's difficult to explain."  
Pheonix frowned at her, and gave an annoyed shake of his head  
"Why don't you just tell me?"  
Ally sighed, and sat down, with her back against the wall.  
"Alright, but your not gonna like it."  
  
Vivta's fist connected with his face, and he didn't so much as flinch. Rikon's knee was sent to her stomach, and she moved out of the way quickly, sending a kick to his middle in the process. He dogded it, and the two jumped away from each other, breathing heavily. The battle couldn't have been going for more than ten minutes, but it already felt like hours to them. Both wore bruises, and cuts here and there, showing how many blows each had taken. Vivta smiled slyly at him, her tail swaying back and forth.   
"Vivta, this is ridiculous. We're so close to being equals."  
Rikon smiled, showing a quick flash of white teeth. Vivta's gaze norrowed at him, and she said casually  
"Perhaps if you gave me back my son, I'd let you live. I know being weaker than a woman has to be dificult for you."  
Rikon's smile vanished, and he snarled at her,   
"You'll see your brat soon enough. After I kill you, he'll be joining soon after."  
Both saiyans, each with renewed anger, attacked, and continued their assults.  
  
Rext and Matrim were being followed by Daikon, Ri, Rambil and Pan. The others had all decided to stay behind and follow Rikon and Vivta's battle from a distance.   
Rext led them all up another flight of stairs. Daikon's anxious eyes kept darting around, as if he expected Pheonix to just jump out of some door, or come running around the corner at any second.  
"Since he's not in his room, I'd expect him to be with Ally."  
Daikon spared Matrim a questioning look  
"Who's Ally?"  
Daikon waited for Matrim to reply, but Rambil did instead.  
"She's sort of like Pheonix's nurse. She's been here about as long as he has. We call her guardian, cause she protects him."  
Rext nobbed, turned her head slightly, to glance at Daikon  
"She's a prisoner here, just like him. She's got these phychic abilities, that allow her to read minds, and see the future. How do you think Rikon kept finding you guys?"  
Ri scowled, and Pan walked along side him   
"Why would she tell him things like that?"  
"She was forced. Rikon's scientists, the ones who used to work for Freiza, created these ki devices. I'm not sure how they work, but with the push of a button, Rikon could send their own energy at them like an attack, using it against them. Kind of like being electricuted everytime you disobey, or do something wrong."  
Rext explained. She had stopped in front of a door, and spoke before opening it  
"We can't take them off, you'd have to destroy the system to controls it, and the portable controller."  
She swung the door open, and stepped in. Matrim, Rambil, Ri, Daikon and Pan followed her inside. A young woman with short black hair stood by a window, a boy stood beside her, his saiyan tail swaying mythodically. Red hair identical to Daikon's identified him for who he was.   
Pheonix.  
  
Vivta groaned in pain, as Rikon's energy blast connected with her stomach. If she had been any slower, the blast would have not only have burned off the outer, harder part of her armor, but would have gone right through her. Rikon, the arrogant male saiyan, stood, laughing at her. There was no humor in his eyes, and the laugh was hollow, a more insane note in it.   
Vivta stumbled backwards, tearing off the rest of the armor, so that all that was left was the black spandex like material (kind of like gohan when fighting majin buu, when he tore off that green shirt thingy 0-0).   
"Rikon, if that's the way you want to finish this, then that's find by me!"  
Vivta raised her hands, and began gathering energy for her best attack. The Silita Fomenta.  
  
Daikon took a step forwards, not sure what he should be thinking. All this time, he hadn't allowed himself that small hope that Pheonix was alive. He couldn't allow the possibility he'd loose his son again.  
"Pheonix...?"  
The boy's eyes seemed to be made of steel. He didn't move, but stared quietly at Daikon. Ally put a hand on the boys shoulder, and said gently  
"Pheonix, this is your father."  
Suprise flickered across his face, but only for a moment. He glanced out the window, and said seriously  
"Why are you here then? Mom's fighting him."  
"She doesn't want us around to distract her."  
Daikon replied, taking another step forward. He was close enough now to see out the window, his eyes widened, and he gasped  
"She can't use that! Not here, not now."  
Daikon was about to turn around and leave, but Ally spoke again  
"Pheonix, go with your father, your mother will be weakened soon, she may need your help."  
A knowing look crossed the boys now grim features, and nobbed. Daikon cast a questioning look at the dark haired young woman, but said nothing. He left the room, his son beside him, with all the others following.   
  
Vivta released her attack, allowing the blast to fly towards Rikon. He gasped, and put his arms up to block it. The blast connected, and Rikon had to strain himself not to be thrown back, and enveloped in the blast. Rikon finally twisted himself, so that the blast went past him, and was clear of the attack. He turned his attention to Vivta, and laughed.  
"Is that the best you can do?"  
Vivta smirked, and smiled  
"The best is yet to come."  
Rikon's smile faded, and he spun around, a suprisedlook on his face, as the blast hit him. Vivta smiled, a relieved look on her face. It had taken enough energy to form an attack that would be powerful enough to defeat him. Redirecting it had taken even more. It was now difficult to hold her ssj4 level. Taking a deep breath, Vivta waited for the dust to settle, and for Rikon's corpse to appear. When the air was clear again, Rikon lay face down, unmoving. Vivta sighed in relief, and fell to her knees. He was gone. Finally defeated.  
"Viv!"  
She looked over her shoulder and winced. Not only cause her shoulder was bruised, and her neck was stiff, but because Daikon was running towards her. She could almost picture the lecture he'd give her.   
"Hey, Daikon, long uh, time no see?"  
Daikon ignored her comment, and knelt in front of her.   
"You're alright."  
Vivta nobbed dumbly, realizing after a moment that he was trembling.  
"We should get you to the ship."  
He stated it with worry, his eyes quickly skimming over her injuries.  
"Daikon, I'm fine, really."  
Daikon nobbed quietly, a tiny smile forming on his face.   
"Guess who we found?"  
She raised an eyebrow, and looked past him at the group approaching. Her eyes widened when she saw the red haired boy, tail wrapped tightly around his waist.  
"Pheonix."  
Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she tried to get up, only to stumble, and loose her super saiyan level, returning to normal, black hair and grey eyes, no fur at all. Daikon moved quickly and caught her before she fell, one arm around her waist, supporting her. Pheonix looked worried, and quickly moved to both his parents. Vivta spoke, her voice quavering slightly  
"If I'd known sooner you were alive, I would have come."  
The boy wrapped his arms around her, and said quietly  
"I know."  
His eyes met hers, and he looked at his father, as if asking for help. It seemed as if the wall to his emotions had broken, no longer showing steel or iron.   
"Isn't that just cute. A family reunited."  
Vivta stiffened, and turned her attention to the voice who spoke, standing behind her. No, it couldn't be. Not again, she couldn't fight him again.  
Rikon stood just ten feet away, back to his normal form again. He was bleeding, his right arm hanging uselessly by his side. Ok, she could work with this, he was just as injured as she was. Before she could move to her fighting stance, Daikon stepped protectivly in front of her and their son.   
"Rikon, I won't let this go any further."  
Rikon laughed maniacally, and shook a finger at Daikon  
"That wouldn't be fair. I'm injured, and you're at top health."  
Daikon scowled, about to speak, but Vivta did first  
"Daikon, let me finish this."  
Daikon looked about to shake his head, but stopped at the pleading look in her eyes.   
"Viv, you're too weak to fight him."  
"No I'm not."  
There was determination in her voice. Rikon spoke again, a smile on his face  
"Viv, how about a fight, hm? Winner leaves alive, no one interfeering. If one of your friends attempts to join, or stop it, I'll have my remaining men get involve, again."  
Vivta was silent, her eyes scanning the area. He still had fighters left? It was then, that she noticed a few men peaking from the corner of a building, more on the roof tops, and some in windows, peering down at them. If all of them chose to fight, then Vivta's friends would have their hands full. Some might even be killed. She could take that chance.  
"All right. I agree to your terms. No one interfeers."  
She could feel Pheonix's hands tighten their grip around her. Rikon smiled, and raised a hand to take out a small black controller from her armor. He was calling for a space pod? Vivta looked at him in confussion.  
"What are you doing, Rikon, let's do this."  
He watched her for a moment, then smirked  
"Who said you were fighting me?"  
Pheonix burried his face into her stomach, she looked down at him, and saw something on his arm begin to glow.  
  
haha laughs nervously ok, that's kinda a cliff hanger, but think on the brightside...I promise to update with in the next five days? This fic is getting close to the end. I appologize for taking so long to give you the next chapter. My computer wouldn't let me login to so I could post anything. I finally got my hands on a computer that did let me (my comp's opperating system is quite old, so some things just stop working). I'll try to finish this fic soon. c'ya 


	22. The End

The Silent Fighter  
  
By Rogue White Dragon (aka Dragoness)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, don't sue.  
  
Authors Note: Pleaze review after you read, thanks  
  
Chapter 22 The End  
  
Pheonix pulled away from Vivta with a wince. The metalic band around his arm glowed a bright blue. Rikon grinned, a menacingly victorious look on his face.  
  
"Honestly, I'd be a fool to fight you as I am."  
  
Rikon said, sparing the young saiyan a glance.  
  
"Besides, dont' you want to see how strong your son has gotten?"  
  
Rikon laughed at the helpless look on Vivta's face. Pheonix was looking around quietly, before his cold eyes rested on Rikon  
  
"I'll kill you if you make me do this."  
  
Rikon smirked at the boy, and asked  
  
"How would you do that? I don't think you're in any position to threaten me, boy."  
  
Pheonix turned grim eyes towards his mother, and wordlessly got into a fighting stance. Vivta stared at him quietly, unable to utter a word. What was she supposed to do? Allow an all out battle, just to stop a battle between Pheonix and herself? She had no other choice, she wouldn't hurt him, couldn't hurt him.  
  
"I won't fight my son, Rikon."  
  
Vivta said, glaring at the injured saiyan. He laughed in responce, and said  
  
"I find it kind of ironic. You come here to save your son, and end up fighting against him. If you don't kill him, I will, and it won't be a pleasant, or clean, death."  
  
Vivta's jaw worked. How on earth would he do that?  
  
"Vivta, fight him. Pheonix is able to hold his own. The band around his arm is what Rikon uses to control him. If you refuse you fight against your son, Rikon merely has to push a button, and Pheonix dies."  
  
Ally spoke as if the matter didn't concern her. Vivta closed her eyes tightly. There had to be something she could do. If only she'd killed Rikon sooner, or had finished him with the silita formenta.  
  
It wasn't like she was given a large amount of time to finish arguing with herself on the matter, Pheonix attacked, a cold look in his eyes as he kicked her in the stomach. The child hit her with enough force that she flew backwards. Vivta winced, and slowly got to her feet with a grimace. Well, this just makes life difficult, she thought iratibly. Pheonix stared at her quietly, warning in his dark eyes.  
  
"Viv, are you alright?"  
  
Daikon looked worried, his eyes darting from his son to his mate. The red-haired-boy charged at his mother, his energy rising in the process. With a burst of golden light, ki energy erupted around the pair. Smoke and debrie littered the air, slowly settling down on the ground. When Vivta and Pheonix could be seen again, Vivta had her arms up defensivly, having barely blocked a blast from Pheonix, who stood only four feet from her, a golden aura surrounding him, his previously red hair, now stood on end, golden now, with turqoise eyes to match. Vivta stared at him in shock. Her son was a super saiyan? Since when?  
  
"Correction, Vivta, he's level two."  
  
Vivta's head snapped in Ally's direction. The dark haired young woman just smiled, and tapped her temples. Vivta frowned slightly. She read her mind? Is that what she's saying? Well, that's just not right, one thoughts shouldn't become public knowle-  
  
Vivta's train of thought was stopped with a blow to the head from Pheonix that sent her stumbling backwards. The boy was relentless, and flipped upwards, and over her head. He landed behind her. Before Vivta could move, her son kicked her in the back, sending her flying forwards, where all the others still stood, dumbstruck. Vivta tried gathering as much energy as she could. Her own son was gonna kill her, that was just great. (sarcasm)  
  
Pheonix stood, watching her with detattched interest. He flicked a piece of dust from his armor, and straightened his gloves. The band on his arm glowed, and he winced. As if remembering what he was doing, Pheonix sighed, quite audibly, and raised two hands, putting them together. Red energy began to gather in his palms, growing in power by the second.  
  
"It's time to die."  
  
Pheonix's voice held conviction, a hint of hatred in his voice. Vivta stood still, staring in shock at him. He wanted her dead? What had she ever done to him? Gave birth to him, yes. Not known he was alive for the past ten years, yes. But what would be the cause of the hatred she now saw in his eyes. That's what stopped her, she was preparing herself to move out of the way, when she realized he was staring past her. Vivta smirked. That's it!  
  
Pheonix thrust his energy forwards, towards it's appointed target. Vivta stood still, waiting for the moment when it would hit. A the last possible second, she dodged out of the way, rolled on the ground, and got to her feet. She watched as the blast that was supposedly meant for her, was hurled towards Rikon. The suprised Saiyan gasped, eyes wide with horror. No sound came from him, as the blast hit him, and kept going. The blast took out nearly every building that stood.  
  
Vivta smiled, knowning that Rikon was dead for sure now, only bits of dust could prove he was ever there. With a sigh, Vivta said  
  
"It's about time."  
  
and promptly passed out.  
  
....hows that for the end? Well, besides the epilogue, of course. But what do you think? I'm sorry it's so short, I'll start on the epilogue right now, so that I can post it before dinner. R&R, c'ya 


	23. Epilogue

The Silent Fighter

By Rogue White Dragon (aka Dragoness)

Disclaimer – I don't own dragonball z, so pleaze, don't sue.

Epilogue

Who would have thought things would turn out this way? Two months after Rikon was destroyed, Vivta, Daikon, Pheonix, Yiko, Ri, and Gideon all settled down on earth. Vivta, Daikon and Pheonix lived in a house on the Capsle Corp. property. They had everything they needed (supplied by Bulma, of course). Pheonix is coping well with being with his parents after such a long seperation. He was sad when Ally refused to join them when they went to earth. She said she had a sister to find, but that she would see him in the future.

Ri, Yiko and Gideon live near Chi Chi, who would send them off to do different arrends for her. The three saiyans ate dinner with Chi Chi and Goten almost every day. Sometimes, Goten would often take Yiko and Gideon into the city, along with Trunks, to 'teach them the art of picking up chicks'. Yiko and Gideon learned after the first night that earth woman weren't like saiyans at all. They were more dangerous. Ri never acomponied them, saying it wasn't his thing. Instead, he'd hang out with Pan, and watch movies at her house.

"Geta, come on, I know you're holding back."

A growl escaped Vegeta's throat at his sister's teasing. They were sparing in the gravity room, and niether were in their super saiyan forms.

"Hey, mom, Uncle 'Geta, it's dinner time."

Pheonix stood just inside the chamber, watching the siblings. Vegeta and Vivta looked at each other.

"You taught him to call me that, didn't you?"  
Vegeta accused. Vivta smiled brightly

"If I can call you 'Geta', why can't he?"

Before Vegeta could respond, Trunks and Goten stepped up behind Pheonix

"Hey, everyone's here, mom said we're gonna eat now, whether or not the two of you are there."

Trunks told them. Pheonix smirked, and left the room. Trunks and Goten watched as Vegeta and Vivta's eyes widened at the same time, jaws dropping

"Good thing Kakkarots not here, we'd starve."

Vegeta said. Vivta laughed nervously, and said

"Vegeta, you've never seen Yiko and Gideon eat."

There was silence for a moment, before brother and sister ran out of the gravity room, zipping towards the courtyard, where everyone else was gathered. Vivta stopped before the door, noticing Pan and Ri sitting on the couch, talking. She smiled and asked

"Are you two love birds going to grace us all at dinner with your presence?"

Both youths jumped a foot in the air, looking flushed. The looked at each other, the redness in their cheeks increasing, and denied

"We're not-"

"It's not what you think-"

"-love birds-"

"-we're just friends-"

"-we're just friends-"

They stopped, and stared at each other, Vivta laughed at them, and said

"Don't worry Pan, I know how overprotective your dad is, I won't tell him."

Without waiting for a responce, she left the couple, and headed towards the smells of food.

"-I still can't believe she fainted."

Yamcha was saying when Vivta came in. She frowned, and began walking towards the groups of earthling and saiyan males. Yamcha had his back to her, and kept going

"If she's such a strong fighter – which I still need to see to believe- then why would she faint after-"

Vivta tapped him on the shoulder, putting a furious look on her face, and raising one hand, gathering energy in her palm. Yamcha's eyes widened,

"I could kill you to prove how strong I am, Yamcha."

The ex-theif stared horrified at her, his eyes saw the ball of energy she was forming, and he paled

"You wouldn't- you couldn't really just- but I was just joking- kidding, I swear!"

Vivta's eyes narrowed, and she grabbed his throat, raising him in the air, pulling back the hand that held the energy ball, and growled

"Idiot."

Yamcha's eyes widened again, even more, and then he passed out. Vivta dropped him, and dusted her hands off with a smile,

"What did he think would happen?"

Bra and Marron starting laughing, as they came up behind Vivta.

"Viv, he actually thought you were gonna kill him."

Vivta showed a quick flash of teeth, and darted off towards the food table.

"She wasn't gonna kill him, right dad?"  
Marron asked, watching the female saiyan gathering a large plate of food. Krillen shrugged,

"Sometimes it's hard to tell with her..."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Krillen, who's sentence began to wander off.

"What are you guys waiting for?! Chi Chi and I made all this food for a reason! You're supposed to eat it, not socialize till it get cold!"

Bulma yelled from across the courtyard. The saiyans all visibly cringed, putting hands to their ears, trying to block out her high pitched voice from their sensitive ears. Without further delay, everyone gathered at the table, which held many assortments of food, and had dinner. Life was good. And peaceful.

the end

whoa, it's done, it's finally done, took me like eight months...but it's done. Well, I'm going to do a sequal. It'll be called 'Mayla'. I'd tell you what it's gonna be about....but....well...looks around suspisously....it takes place seven years after this. Ri and Pan get married (I'm sorry if you'd prefer the trunks pan pair, but that bothers me sometimes, cause he's more than ten years older than her, at least Ri and Pan are the same age) and some new physco attacks. Oh, drat, gave that away...anyways, I'd like to give a quick thanks to anyone who's reviewed this story since it started (though, it wasn't many...).

Vegeta Girl

Mattus-Mannus

Rejhan

SSJ sweety

Trunk's Brat Baby

Samurai of Cherry Blossoms

thanks...again(ever notice how that word comes up a lot at the end of a fic?), to all those who took the time to read this cries I hope you read and enjoy the sequal. C'ya..


End file.
